Cherry and Atticus in Destination Imagination
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The adventure group goes to visit Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends again, and while there, they notice that poor Frankie is overworked by Mr. Herriman. To help her cope with this, they offer to help her out, and soon, they find a mysterious toy chest that is sent to the house with a mysterious imaginary friend inside of it that becomes quite the adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Patch tossed and turned slightly as he slept with Atticus like always. It was raining outside and it was a rainy night in his dream as well and he saw a young boy with his parents as they appeared to be giving away a chained up toy box.

"This is weird, why would I be dreaming of this?" Patch asked.

The family seemed emotional.

"If their being emotional about this? Why are they leaving the box?" Patch asked.

"Mommy? Daddy?" The boy tugged on his parents' coats as they hugged each other after the toy box was loaded into the van.

"It's okay, son," The mother held her son nice and tight in protection. "You're safe now."

"Safe?" Patch asked, confused.

"I'm taking it to a place where it can't take you from us again," The father soothed. "Don't worry, everything's going to be all right."

Patch slightly shivered at the lightning flash. The van soon drove away and Patch tried to follow after it and it appeared to be going to a familiar house filled with imaginary friends, but before he could get to the door, it opened with a bright light and his eyes opened as it was the next morning and he was now awake.

* * *

"Dang it." Patch groaned.

Atticus opened the blinds and soon covered his eyes. "Oh, wow!" he then groaned slightly with a laugh. "Rise and shine, Patch, what do you wanna-"

"Can we go to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends?" Patch begged.

"Uh, sure." Atticus said.

"Uh, I mean, it's been a while since we were last there..." Patch smiled sheepishly.

Atticus glanced at his puppy oddly slightly. "Well... Okay... I'm sure Darla will come along too as long as we don't interact with Duchess."

"Mind if we come along?" Casper asked.

Patch smiled nervously.

"Not at all, we are kinda long overdue for a visit there..." Atticus replied. "Plus, hopefully they won't be distracted since it's not Saturday, I read on the website that they have more adoptions on Saturdays than any other day of the week."

"That would be called Adopt-a-Thought Saturday." Super Power Man said.

"That's right..." Atticus remembered.

Casper smiled as he got onto Super Power Man's shoulders.

"Ready to get to Foster's in style, Casper?" Super Power Man smiled.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Casper smiled back and nodded.

Atticus decided to call Cherry so she wouldn't be left out.

* * *

In the Butler house, Wendy was practicing her magic from Michelle since the woman now had witch magic like her adoptive family did and she was a much better magical trainer than Wendy's other aunts on her father's side. The phone soon rang and where Cherry answered it.

"City Morgue?" she then answered.

"Cherry!" Michelle scolded slightly which made Wendy giggle.

"Hey, Cherry, we're going to Foster's, wanna come?" Atticus invited.

"Hmm... Well, I'm kinda monitoring Mom mentor Wendy, but I guess I can stop by." Cherry shrugged with a smirk.

"Go ahead, dear." Michelle said.

"I'm in." Cherry said before hanging up and running to the door.

"But take your cousin with you." Michelle then added which made Wendy smile.

"Aw, Mom!" Cherry complained slightly.

"Cherry!" Michelle scolded.

"Yes, Mom, I'll do that..." Cherry then muttered rather nervously.

"Are you sure, Auntie Michelle?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, go right ahead, just be sure you don't overdo any magic spells." Michelle soothed her young niece.

"Yes, Auntie Michelle." Wendy smiled.

Michelle smiled back as the girls then went off.

* * *

The whole gang was then meeting to go to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It looked to be a beautiful morning for all, but it was going to be a busy day for Frankie as she had a lot to do despite it being her grandmother's house.

"I think we should help Frankie with what she has to do at the house this time." Atticus said.

"She does seem overworked." Mo agreed.

"Yeah, it's like Cinderella..." Cherry added as she held Wendy's hand while they walked up to the front gate.

"Then shall we go and help her?" Super Power Man asked.

They came in through the front door of the house. It seemed to be quiet so far as most of the friends were asleep, but Frankie was doing a bunch of chores.

"Frankie, wait, let us help you." Atticus stopped the redhead.

"You sure?" Frankie asked.

"We insist, you look exhausted." Cherry replied.

Frankie smiled as she felt touched that she was going to be given some help from all that she did in Foster's. "Well, I was just about to wake everyone up for breakfast." she then said.

"With all of us here, that should be easy." Casper smiled.

Frankie smiled back as she then began to wake up the imaginary friends with their help.

"Hey, guys, it's us!" Casper smiled as he opened the door to a familiar bedroom of the house. "Rise and shine!"

Mac, Coco, Eduardo, and Joia groaned as they had to wake up, but Bloo seemed to still be asleep and snored rather loudly which made everyone else suffer.

"I knew bringing this would come in handy." Wendy said as she brought out an air horn.

"Why did I agree to sleep over?!" Mac groaned at his imaginary friend's snoring. "Why? Why?!"

Everyone then got ready as Wendy came into the room and blasted her air horn to wake everyone up, and where it was loud enough to even wake up Bloo.

"Can't I just sleep in?" Bloo pouted. "I'm exhausted!"

"You look like you're the only one in this room who got any sleep at all." Wendy told the blue blob.

"Weren't you listening?" Bloo glared slightly. "I was up all night snoring! Hello? Don't you know how much effort that takes?"

"Out of bed, now." Cherry told him.

Bloo groaned and turned over.

"He does it on purpose, he thinks it's cool." Mac said.

"It is cool! It shows a symbol of strength!" Bloo glared.

"Okay, but I hear Frankie's making french toast..." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah, but I guess you don't want any, Bloo." Atticus smirked.

This seemed to excite all of the imaginary friends and they ran out the room, zipping past Cherry. Bloo soon got out of bed and went to the others down to breakfast.

"Now this is why I spent the night!" Mac smiled as he ate his french toast right away.

"Ohh." Atticus smiled.

Frankie went into the foyer and went to sit on the couch to read a magazine that she had been dying to read for a while now. Unfortunately, she was called to do even more work, but luckily, it wasn't as much since the others offered to help her out around the house, and where luckily for her, one of her helpers was a superhero imaginary friend. There was mopping the floor, trimming the hedges, helping the friends in need, dusting the library, doing the laundry, and so much more.

"Miss Frances?" A voice asked.

"What, what, what now?!" Frankie flipped out since she had been so busy today, but it wasn't Mr. Herriman, it was a cute little imaginary friend with a teddy bear.

"Will you wead me a bedtime stowy?" The friend asked Frankie.

"Sure." Frankie smiled.

"We'll handle anything else Mr. Herriman wants you to do, Frankie." Super Power Man smiled.

Frankie smiled to him. "You're the best.. If only that boy Dylan was like you."

"Dylan?" Mo asked.

"Oh, my friend Kathy suggested that I should go out with him, but he was just a jerk, especially to my friends around here," Frankie explained. "I taught him a lesson though at the end of our date."

"And where it left him with a black eye." Super Power Man said.

"Not to mention a nosebleed and a wedgie." Frankie chuckled from memory.

"Leave your chores to me, you read to that friend while we finish up for you." Super Power Man smiled at Frankie.

"Thanks, Super Power Man." Frankie smiled back.

Super Power Man saluted as he then went to help Frankie out more around the house as she read to the little imaginary friend who called for her.

* * *

However, after Frankie read that bedtime story, other imaginary friends came and they wanted her too. Patch frowned as the toy box hadn't come to Foster's like he dreamed, but he decided that he should come by more often as it seemed important in his dream. Casper was telling Wendy about how he was now a permanent 'fleshy' and was now living with the Fudos since the first time she witnessed it, she didn't get to know about it just yet and she was telling him how she now lived with Cherry and her parents.

"That's cool." Casper smiled.

"I really missed you after our adventure together, you were my best friend. "Wendy smiled back as she held his hands.

"I missed you too." Casper smiled back.

"Man, Patch, you really wanted to come to Foster's today." Atticus said to his dog.

Patch sighed. "I had a nightmare about a toy chest, and-"

"Oh, my gosh, super scary!" Cherry put her hands to her cheeks. "What will we ever do against a toy box?!"

"The mother in my dream told her son that they were safe now after the toy box was tied up." Patch said.

"Oh, no, a scary toy box!" Cherry laughed and fell on the floor, laughing.

Patch glared at her. "Cherry, this could be serious, besides, you should know better! Didn't you once play Jumanji?"

Cherry soon stopped and froze at the mention of that board game.

"Don't remind us about that board game." Atticus said.

"You told us that board game was more than just a board game, Cherry," Patch reminded the perky goth. "Maybe this toy chest is more than just a toy chest."

"Fine... You might be right..." Cherry groaned.

"We have to keep going to Foster's so I can find out what's in that toy chest and why that family sent it away." Patch told the others in determination.

"It'll be a lot of work, something tells me it'll be an adventure and maybe we can also use magic." Wendy hoped.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Wendy, you're still in training..." Cherry reminded her younger cousin. "You might not be able to defend yourself."

"Sure I can." Wendy said.

"Besides, she's faced Desmond Spellman..." Casper added. "Wendy is my friend and I want her to come too."

"Cherry, you let me come, or I'll tell Aunt Michelle." Wendy pouted.

"Tell her what?" Cherry nearly scoffed.

"Tell her that you won't let me come." Wendy said.

"Oh, wow..." Cherry deadpanned.

Wendy took a deep breath and yelled out. "AUNTIE MICHELLE, CHERRY WON'T LET ME GO WITH HER SOMEWHERE!"

"Okay, okay, I'll let you come." Cherry said.

Wendy smirked in satisfaction.

"I never did want any younger siblings..." Cherry grumbled to herself.

"Why's that?" Atticus asked.

"Because of that..." Cherry groaned. "Ugh..."

"Anyway, we've all had a long day, we'll get some rest and see Frankie tomorrow-" Super Power Man said before stammering. "Erm, I mean, everybody at Foster's! Not just Frankie..."

"Uh-huh." Casper smirked playfully.

Atticus also smirked at his imaginary friend.

* * *

Everyone spent the night as they went to sleep. Patch still dreamt about the toy chest and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to see it so he could see what the big deal was about it, and where his dream was able to get him to see the inside to see a face. He expected to see more, but it was literally just a face. It was just a pair of eyes and a mouth.

"Hi! Will you be my friend forever and ever and ever and ever...?" The face's voice asked, sounding slightly crazy.

"Uh, sure." Patch said, slightly creeped out.

The voice laughed as it went into the toy chest. Patch came to the ends of the toy chest and jumped into it, but to his surprise, he appeared to fall through a portal that went to take him to a whole new world like in the classic story of Alice in Wonderland.

"Wow." Patch smiled as he began to take a walk around the place.

It was very colorful and looked very imaginative and fun.

"This place is like a paradise..." Patch said, he then ran up the teeter-totter and slid down at the end into a pile of leaves which made him laugh. "This is amazing!"

"I'm so glad you like it..." The face said as it appeared everywhere and seemed very happy. "It's good to have a friend who can stand by you, isn't it?"

"It sure is; I know that I can always count on Atticus." Patch smiled.

"Who's Atticus?" The face asked.

"He's my best friend and I'm his, after all, there's no bond between a boy and his dog," Patch replied. "And I know that his little foster brother and his imaginary friend will love to be your friends too."

"More friends?" The stranger sounded thrilled. "You guys won't leave me... Will you?"

"Of course we won't." Patch smiled.

"I knew I could count on you..." The stranger told him with a wide smile back. "Please don't make me go away forever."

"I won't... Um... What's your name?" Patch asked.

"They call me 'World'." The voice told him.

"That's a nice name, my name is Patch." Patch smiled.

"That suits you..." World replied. "I hope you stay here with me forever..."

"Oh, um, I don't know about forever..." Patch said. "I mean, I have a home, and-"

"What do you mean you don't know?" World asked, his tone suddenly sounded angered and worried. "Don't you like playing with me?"

"I do, I do, but I have a home and the others would start worrying about me," Patch said, trying to calm him down. "But I promise that me and Atticus and the others will come visit you and play with you every day."

"Promise?" World soon settled down.

"I promise," Patch put his right paw up. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

World seem to giggle at that and believed in Patch's promise. Patch smiled since World was now happy.

"So, when can I meet them?" World smiled.

"I'm not sure yet, but don't worry, it'll be very soon." Patch vowed.

"Thank you, Patch," World smiled before noticing his body was disappearing. "W-What's happening to you?"

"Huh?" Patch looked down. "What the what?!" The young Dalmatian then remembered that he was dreaming.

* * *

Patch soon woke up and his eyes widened as it was the next day again. He then yawned and stretched and rolled off of Atticus's bed. He soon had a feeling today was the day the toy box would arrive at Foster's. He then felt something and rushed out the front door and went into the backyard. Atticus was in his own bathroom and was freshening up for the day.

"Could that dream last night have been a sign?" Patch asked.

Atticus came out to his dog. "Wanna go to Foster's again, boy?"

"Yes, please," Patch replied. "I mean, we might have another adventure like when we got to meet everybody's creators, and Wilt went missing."

"Alright, let me just wake up..." Atticus started before he saw Super Power Man and Casper already awake. "Super Power Man and Casper."

"Hey, bro." Casper said.

"What're you doing up so early?" Atticus asked.

"Super Power Man told me to get up so we could visit Foster's ASAP." Casper replied.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Frankie would it?" Atticus smirked at the superhero imaginary friend.

"What? No!" Super Power Man said before stammering which also made Casper and Patch smirk. "Can we just get going?"

Casper, Patch, and Atticus laughed.

* * *

**_At the Butler house..._**

Wendy was making a potion with Michelle while Cherry was lying down on the couch with a magazine. There was soon a knock at the door.

"Cherry, could you get that for us?" Michelle asked.

"I'm kinda busy..." Cherry replied as she continued to read her magazine.

Michelle came to the couch and gave her daughter a look.

"Oh, you meant me, I thought you meant some other Cherry..." Cherry said nervously and went to the door for her mother. She soon opened the door to see Atticus. "Atticus..." she greeted flatly.

"Ready to go to Foster's?" Atticus asked.

"Mom and Wendy are working on a potion..." Cherry opened the door to show her now powered mother and younger cousin at work.

"Oh..." Casper frowned.

"Yeah..." Cherry added, then noticed how upset that Casper seemed.

"Who's at the door, Cherry?" Michelle asked.

"Atticus wants to go to Foster's, so if you want Wendy to stay here, I totally under-" Cherry replied.

"Is Casper going too?" Wendy smiled.

"Well... Yeah, but..." Cherry stammered.

"Auntie Michelle, can I please go with Casper?" Wendy pleaded. "Please? Please? Pleeeease?"

"Okay." Michelle said.

"You're kidding..." Cherry mumbled.

"Yay!" Wendy ran out the door, grabbed Cherry's hand, and pulled her along so they could go to Foster's.

"And we're off." Cherry groaned.

"It must be cool that your mom's a witch now." Atticus said to Cherry.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, it's just that Mom's been giving so much attention to Wendy lately," Cherry replied. "It seems like she barely has enough time for me anymore."

"She's just helping her with potions and spells; your mother will always have time for you." Atticus assured her.

"I guess so, but..." Cherry shrugged as she kept walking. "I just feel like ever since Wendy moved in, I've felt invisible."

"Well, how's about I get Dad to help Wendy with her magic?" Atticus suggested.

"I don't know..." Cherry sighed. "Just knowing that everyone in the family has witch magic now except me is kind of crippling."

Wendy could hear what they were saying and where she began to feel like she should help.


	2. Chapter 2

They then came to Foster's as Frankie was coming to the garage while Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Coco, Joia, and Wilt were playing a game.

"Hey, Frankie, we're here to help." Super Power Man greeted.

"Huh? Oh, thanks." Frankie smiled to him.

"Sure thing." Super Power Man smiled back to her.

"So, how many chores today?" Mo asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Frankie sighed as she was already exhausted.

Mr. Herriman was taking something away which made Eduardo cry like a baby.

"What's wrong, Eduardo?" Mo asked.

"It's a complete disaster, guys, you gotta fix it!" Mac yelped urgently as Frankie did laundry with Super Power Man.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" Bloo huffed as he wore a bucket on his head and held a rake.

"Bloo, why do you have bucket on your head and also why are you holding a rake?" Atticus asked.

"We're playing this game," Mac explained. "And one of us is supposed to be the rogue super adventure guy. Eduardo wanted to play the adventurer, but Bloo wanted to play the adventurer too, but Eduardo said that Bloo couldn't be the adventurer because he had the horse which is his tricycle, and Bloo said 'Nuh-uh, give me the horse, I'm obviously the adventurer'!"

"That explains why Eduardo is crying." Atticus said.

"No, it's because Bloo called Eduardo a big fat scaredy baby," Mac said before continuing. "Anyway, Eduardo held the tricycle over his head and Bloo kicked Eduardo in the shin which made him throw the tricycle, and Mr. Herriman came in and he just took it!"

"Now that's just cold; even I wouldn't do that." Cherry said before storming inside.

"But wait, what's going on over there?" Atticus asked once he saw Wilt and Coco were dressed up in different outfits like at a fancy costume party.

"Oh, Wilt's a butler and Coco's an intergalactic princess." Mac replied.

"Should we be worried about Cherry?" Wendy asked as Cherry continued to storm over to Mr. Herriman.

"Cherry!" Atticus called out.

* * *

"Good day, Miss Cherry." Mr. Herriman greeted the perky goth.

Cherry soon came up to Mr. Herriman, furious with what he did.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mr. Herriman asked her.

"Give Eduardo his tricycle back." Cherry demanded.

"And why should I do tha-" Mr. Herriman was about to ask only to be interrupted as Cherry grabbed by the neck tie.

"**JUST. _DO_ IT...**" she said through her teeth as she seemed angered.

Mr. Herriman panicked and then zipped away to get the tricycle for the purple beast imaginary friend, and where he soon gave it to the purple beast imaginary friend, not wanting to face Cherry's wrath.

Eduardo smiled and accepted the tricycle. "Gracias, Senorita Cereza."

"You're welcome, Ed." Cherry replied.

Eduardo then took his tricycle away.

"Idiots..." Cherry grumbled under her breath as she stormed away.

Bloo was about to go take the tricycle, but Atticus stood in his way.

"I want iiiiiittt..." Bloo whined immaturely.

Atticus groaned with an eye roll before giving Bloo a tricycle he made from his crystal powers.

"Score!" Bloo beamed, not even questioning it.

"Just don't gloat." Atticus said.

"Hmph!" Bloo huffed and then took his new tricycle.

Patch began to keep an eye out on the front porch.

"Thanks for helping, guys." Mac smiled.

"Sure, no problem." Frankie replied as she gave the trash to Super Power Man as he offered to take it out for her, and where for him, it was no problem as Atticus had seemed to give him the power to destroy trash with uni-beams from his eyes when he was a kid.

* * *

Patch then fell asleep, but soon woke up as the toy chest was dropped on the front porch and he looked around, but the car that drove it over was gone. Patch soon sniffed the toy box and decided to get it unlocked.

"What's this?" Mr. Herriman came to examine the toy chest.

"I dunno, someone just left it here." Patch was about to break the chains.

Mr. Herriman found a note and read it aloud. "'Imaginary Friend Inside: Do Not Open!'."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna open it." Patch said.

"Master Patch, this sign is an explicit instruction!" Mr. Herriman scolded.

"But the imaginary friend inside must be lonely." Patch said.

"Do you know why we have explicit instructions?" Mr. Herriman asked him, rhetorically. "It's important to follow and keep instruction or else things could lead to certain destruction. Now, I shall get Ms. Frances to take the chest up to the attic."

"Fine." Patch frowned.

"Are you crazy?!" Frankie asked her grandmother's imaginary friend. "There's a friend in there!"

"Come on, Frankie, I'll help you," Patch offered as he came underneath the toy chest and lifted it on his back. He soon felt it lighter than he thought, then he saw that Super Power Man was carrying it with ease. "Heeeey..." he then pouted.

"I'll get that for you, Frankie." Super Power Man smiled to the redhead.

"Thanks, I'll get the door for you." Frankie smiled as she went up the stairs.

"Mind if I come with you both?" Patch asked.

"Sure, Patch, come along." Frankie smiled as she kept going ahead.

Super Power Man carried the toy chest with ease.

"You seem to like being alone with Frankie." Patch commented.

"Well, it gives me a break from my chores and having to be asked to do something for someone." Frankie said.

"And I don't mind at all," Super Power Man smiled to her. "You are a princess, Frankie, and you deserve oh-so much better."

"Thanks, Super Power Man." Frankie smiled back.

Super Power Man seemed to blush at the smile.

* * *

When they came to the attic, Frankie was still anxious to open up the chest to let the friend out as she found it wrong for the friend to be locked up like this. Atticus, Casper, Cherry, and Wendy each went up to the attic to find Frankie.

"If you want, I can break these chains on the toy box so we can help free the poor little guy or girl." Super Power Man said to Frankie as he set the toy box on the floor of the attic.

"I'll be a rabbit's niece if I let some poor innocent friend get locked up like this, now we just gotta bust the chains." Frankie replied.

Super Power Man nodded in response before he easily broke the chains.

"What's going on in here?" Cherry asked as she came in with the others.

"We're breaking out a new imaginary friend from this toy box." Super Power Man said.

"Yeah, that makes so much sense..." Cherry nearly deadpanned about the context.

"Hello? Hello!" Frankie called into the toy chest, but so far, didn't get an answer. She then tried to get a closer look inside. "Anybody?" she then soon fell into the toy chest like Patch did in his dream/vision.

"Frankie!" Super Power Man panicked before flying into the toy chest to rescue her.

Patch jumped to the edge of the toy chest. "This is like my dream last night..."

"We better go after them." Casper said.

Patch didn't hesitate and lunged after Frankie since he already knew what was inside.

"Come on, Cherry." Atticus said.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Cherry sighed dully and came into the toy chest and the others followed suit to see what the big deal was.

After all of them were inside the toy chest, it closed.

* * *

They all ended up in a different world instead of meeting the trapped imaginary friend.

"World? Are you here?" Patch called out.

"Duh!" Cherry got in his face. "This is obviously a world."

"No, no, you see, that's the name of the imaginary friend." Patch said.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry sounded doubtful at first.

"Wow..." Frankie was amazed at the sights.

"This place sure looks amazing." Atticus said.

"It's like the world of my dreams..." Cherry commented.

Frankie soon saw that the trees were made out of cardboard and the flowers were crayons. She took out a red crayon and drew on a trunk with it before smirking and writing something rather immature with a laugh to herself.

"Oh, Frankie, you're so bad." Super Power Man laughed.

There was a rustling heard in the bushes. The others looked nervous at first, but there appeared to be a puppy who didn't have a face rush away from them.

"It's okay, little guy," Frankie cooed as she knelt down on the grass and patted the top of it. "I won't hurt-Your carpet?"

"Carpet?" Casper asked out of confusion.

"This is an odd world, but I kinda like it." Wendy smiled.

The puppy soon came to Frankie after it could trust her. This made other animals come toward Frankie and there were chirping birds who had pull cords like some dolls did that made them chirp.

"They seem to like you, Frankie." Super Power Man smiled.

"It's like Snow White." Atticus added.

"Where are we?" Frankie asked.

"Hello." A voice greeted which made Frankie scream and it scared away the toy animals.

"World." Patch smiled.

"Patch, you did come back!" World replied.

"Yep, just like I promised in my dream." Patch smiled.

"Dream?" Frankie asked as she held a red licorice rope in defense.

"Sorry, sorry," World giggled to Frankie's antics. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Who are you?" Frankie looked around. "Where are you?"

"His name is World, and as for where he is I don't know." Patch said.

"That's right, I'm the friend, the friend you wanted to set free from the toy chest." World told Frankie as she looked everywhere for him.

"World, can you come out so we can see you?" Patch asked.

"Oh, um, I don't know..." World sounded shy again. "There's so many of you..."

"Don't worry, none of us will hurt you." Patch said.

"This is a really incredible place, so sad that your kid locked you up though." Casper pouted.

"Yeah." Wendy frowned.

"This is a really nice place though." Patch added.

"If you think this is cool, wait 'til you see this!" World told them as he led the stuffed animals behind the hedge to see the other part of the fantasy world he lived in.

"Ooh." Atticus smiled.

"This is like a five-year-old girl's fantasy... AND I LOVE IT!" Frankie beamed.

"Same here." Wendy smiled.

Frankie and Wendy cheered as they ran to the swings and decided to have some fun. The rest of the gang decided to have some fun too.

"Come on, Cherry, what're you waiting for?!" Casper called out in delight.

"Eh, what do I got to lose?" Cherry shrugged.

The others smiled as Cherry even joined in on the fun. Wendy laughed as she ran with the unicorns.

"This is so much fun!" Wendy smiled.

"Trust me, World, is it?" Frankie said to their new friend. "I know what it's like to be trapped."

"Trapped?" World asked. "You were trapped?"

"Well, it's my job..." Frankie shrugged as she swung.

"Her job keeps her busy." Atticus said.

"Busy is an understatement." Frankie chuckled before she listed what she did.

"Wow, Frankie, I've only known you for one day, but I can already tell you're caring, smart, and all you do is sacrifices for others." World commented.

"That she does." Super Power Man nodded.

"As far as I'm concerned, those guys don't treat her right at all!" World sounded angry. "I mean, really! Her boss should listen to what she has to say, and those imaginary friends should be more grateful for everything she does for them!"

"You're right." Super Power Man said.

"No, no, it's not like that..." Frankie disagreed however. "It's... Whoa! Is that really what time it is?" she then checked her wristwatch. "I gotta get out of here and make breakfast! Herriman's gonna kill me..." she then walked up and off away from the swing. "I had a really nice time, I mean I really, really needed this!"

"I had fun too," World replied. "Come back whenever you want."

"We sure will." Super Power Man smiled.

"Thanks!" Frankie added as she went behind the hedges and went to the others to get back to Foster's.

And where it was indeed time for breakfast. Frankie then did her chores with her extra help.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, that's why I wanted to come to Foster's," Patch told Cherry and Atticus as they mopped the floor together. "That toy chest."

"Now we understand." Atticus said.

"It was pretty nice, I have to admit... Almost like a living dream." Cherry agreed.

"Yeah, it really was." Patch smiled.

Soon, a bunch of friends rushed in, tracking mud into the house.

"Hey!" Cherry pouted.

"Ugh... We just cleaned that..." Atticus sighed.

Frankie felt frustrated about that and she looked around and then snuck off to the toy chest. After cleaning the floor at super-speed, Super Power Man joined her. Super Power Man and Frankie smiled as they were given foot massages and treats by cherubs.

* * *

Frankie had her arms full of groceries and accidentally dropped an apple as three imaginary friends walked by. "Oh, thank goodness!" she smiled as she hoped they were there to help. "A little help, please?"

The friend known as Bingo looked down at the apple and put it in her mouth and walked off with the others. Super Power Man soon rushed to help Frankie before she would fall and handled the groceries for her.

"Thanks, Super Power Man." Frankie smiled.

"Sure thing, Frankie." Super Power Man smiled back.

The two then came back into the toy chest and looked like Belle and Prince Adam as they came through the wondrous world and they loved being treated like royalty, though Super Power Man was mostly happy due to Frankie being happy, and where World seemed to make this also romantic for the two of them as music was played.

"May I have this dance?" Super Power Man bowed before Frankie.

"You may." Frankie smiled as she curtsied to him with her golden ball gown.

The two of them soon danced together as the scene began to feel romantic now. Frankie and Super Power Man smiled to each other as they moved out onto a dance floor together much like Belle and Adam did on their first dance together before Adam turned human again from being a beast and only this time, he was not arrogant or beastly in the past. It was still a romantic setting between the two of them, and where the two of them were almost about to kiss but the two of them soon realized what they were about to do and began to get nervous. They smiled sheepishly to each other.

* * *

Back in Foster's, Frankie made a turkey from dinner from exhaustion and served it to the friends. "Well, what do you say?" she then prompted. "Thank-"

The friends were instantly eating the food, seeming to forget their manners.

"...You." Frankie groaned. She then left back into the kitchen as she began to hate her job now. Luckily, she had help, but things began to get awkward between her and Super Power Man.

"You having fun with Super Power Man, little buddy?" Atticus smiled to his little brother.

"Yeah, but he seems to be talking about Frankie a lot..." Casper shrugged.

"Maybe he's in love, like you were with Cherry's old friend, Kat." Atticus suggested.

"Yeah, that must be it." Casper smiled.

"Do you ever miss Kat?" Atticus asked curiously since he didn't get to meet the girl at the time.

"I DID kiss her." Casper said.

"Ooh~" Atticus teased.

"But I didn't feel anything." Casper said.

"Oh..." Atticus then said.

"Yeah, I had the biggest crush on her, but... It just kinda faded..." Casper shrugged.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed in thought. "Casper, tell me about Wendy." he then asked about his best friend's little cousin.

"What is there to tell besides that she's beautiful and that she's amazing at doing magic and she is amazing when she rides her broomstick?" Casper sighed out of love.

Atticus smirked as he knew who Casper liked now. "So, you like Wendy then?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Casper smiled.

Atticus smiled back.

"What if she doesn't like me back?" Casper asked nervously. "She probably knows a super strong teen warlock or something that could turn me back into a ghost."

"Calm down Casper I'm sure she likes you back." Atticus said.

"I dunno..." Casper said softly. "What if she ends up falling for my cousin Spooky?"

"Casper, relax, besides, your cousin already has a ghoulfriend." Atticus reminded him.

"Oh, right." Casper said.

"You shouldn't worry..." Atticus soothed. "You guys had loads of fun on our adventure together, even if we had to face against Desmond."

"That is true." Casper nodded.

"Ah, little bro, you have a lot to learn..." Atticus chuckled. "Like, Mo is my soulmate."

"Didn't she ever make you nervous that she would like someone other than you?" Casper asked.

"One time." Atticus blushed.

Casper chuckled as he bonded with his big brother about the birds and the bees.

* * *

When everyone came to visit Foster's, the lawn seemed unmowed, the Foster's bus seemed unwashed, the dishes were piled up, the foyer was a complete mess, laundry stacked everywhere, rooms were unclean, bathrooms were disgusting, the imaginary friends went unfed and things seemed wrong, almost as if Frankie or Super Power Man weren't doing their chores for a while now. Atticus sighed as he used his magic to do all of the chores.

A month seemed to pass by as everyone was hungry for Frankie's french toast, but no one knew why it wasn't made this time. Eduardo even tried to speak up to Mr. Herriman about the issue.

"Where are those two?" Wendy asked.

"What now?" Cherry asked her little cousin.

"I don't see Frankie or Super Power Man anywhere." Wendy said.

"THAT'S IT!" Mr. Herriman suddenly yelled out before leaving the dining room.

"Uh, Mr. Herriman, where are you going?" Patch asked.

"I'm going to find Ms. Frances!" Mr. Herriman snapped as he stormed upstairs. "That girl has been neglecting her duties for weeks and now she has the gall to not even show up for work!"

'Oh, no...They must be in the toy chest; World must be upset with me.' Patch thought to himself in a panic.

"Mr. Herriman, Frankie wouldn't just disappear like that without explaining herself," Mac said to the imaginary gray rabbit. "Something must be wrong!"

"Something most certainly is wrong!" Mr. Herriman huffed. "Spending all that time with Master Super Power Man in the attic doing who knows what! Everything better be spick and span in there or I'll-" he then slammed the door open. "Hm, I knew it, filthy!" he then looked to the toy chest and gasped as it was unchained. "Disobeying an explicit instruction?! She opened that toy chest just to spite me!"

Patch soon got in front of the toy chest and started to growl like a guard dog.

"Master Patch, stand away from that toy chest at once..." Mr. Herriman seemed nervous of his behavior since he was a dog after all and had a bit of a fear of them. "I've dealt with Miss Frances's immaturity and irresponsibility long enough. I don't care if she is the Madame's granddaughter, I'm going to find that girl and give her a pink slip!" he then quickly hopped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Patch then settled down once he was gone.

"Ooh, that's good," Eduardo smiled in relief. "I thought he was going to fire her."

"That's exactly what he's going to do." Cherry said.

"Is that what a pink slip means?" Mac asked. "I thought so because my mom says her worst fear is getting one from her boss."

"Yep." Cherry nodded.

Eduardo gasped and then started to cry at the idea of Frankie being fired from Foster's.

"We have to get them out of the toy chest." Atticus said.

"Is that where Frankie is then?" Mac asked as Wilt came to comfort Eduardo.

"Yes." Casper nodded.

"Oh, please, Frankie's way too fat to get in here..." Bloo rolled his eyes as he opened the toy chest with a smirk.

The toy chest then slammed shut and seemed to snap at the blue blob. Bloo then zipped over to Mac in slight fear.

"D-Did you see that?!" Mac yelped.

"That is new." Patch said.

"El Toy Chest... IT IS ALIVE!" Eduardo exclaimed.

"It must've ate Frankie and Super Power Man!" Bloo shrieked.

"No, they went inside it, I just know." Patch said.

"Oh, yeah, what do you know?" Bloo scoffed. "I say we open it and get them back!"

"Coco!" Coco agreed.

"Okay, just make sure you don't make the imaginary friend upset or angry." Patch said as he opened the toy chest and jumped inside it.

"PATCH!" Joia cried out before shaking her creator violently. "Where did he go, Cherry? **WHERE DID HE GO?!**"

"He went into the toy chest!" Cherry replied.

"Oh, okay..." Joia soon stopped shaking her.

Cherry then put her glasses back on and adjusted them onto her face properly.

Bloo then came to the toy chest and tried to karate chop it open after it closed, but he then winced in pain which made World laugh from the inside. "Don't laugh at me, Wilt, you can't get it open either!" he then glared.

Atticus soon went to the toy chest and opened it up. World giggled as that tickled and he opened up the toy chest.

"Hello?" Mac called out into the toy chest to see if there was anyone in there.

"Just jump in." Cherry said.

"Jump?" Joia asked.

Cherry already jumped ahead into the toy chest. Atticus jumped in next. The others shrugged and soon joined the others in the toy chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope World isn't upset." Patch frowned.

"I'm sorry, but that is one deep toy chest!" Wilt commented.

"We know." Atticus said.

"Where are we?" Mac asked.

"Paradise!" Bloo beamed as he came out of a bush and ate the jelly beans that came with it.

"Look, someone has writed on that tree!" Eduardo pointed out before going to the tree. "_'Herriman is a big bad'_-"

"I wouldn't read the rest of that if I were you." Atticus said.

Wilt took out a blue crayon and smudged out the bad words.

"Wait a minute, I only know one person who uses that word." Mac realized.

"Coco?" Coco replied.

"Well, besides you." Mac told her.

"Frankie!" The others smiled.

"That's right." Atticus smiled back.

"That means she's gotta be here somewhere, come on!" Mac beamed.

* * *

They all then went after Mac as he led the way, but Bloo was slower than the others thanks to the jelly beans.

"There should be the way right over-" Cherry said until she came to the other side of the hedge and it changed since last time. "Here...?"

"This is new," Patch said before calling out. "World?!"

There was a whistle heard and there seemed to be a busy street with traffic about.

"Wow. What a traffic jam." Cherry said.

"Hopefully Frankie isn't too far from here." Atticus said as he looked around with them.

They soon went to ask for help as Bloo made it over, his belly full of candy.

"Excuse me, sir? Have you seen our friend, Frankie?" Mac asked as a viking appeared to be moving alphabet blocks. "She's kinda tall... Red hair..."

The viking didn't seem to answer him.

"Uh, hello?" Atticus greeted the viking.

Wilt tried to get someone's attention, but the citizens walked by, almost as if they didn't know he was there.

"Hello?! Is anyone home?!" Bloo asked as an astronaut arranged some fruit. "Hey, buddy, I'm talking to you!"

"I don't think they're alive." Patch said.

"It's like they're on auto-pilot or something." Mac added.

"I'm sorry, but isn't there anyone we can talk to?" Wilt wondered as he looked around.

"That guy talked." Eduardo said as he came over.

"Which guy?" Atticus asked.

"That angry guy with the big stick running towards us." Eduardo pointed out.

"Intruders! Intruders!" A cop called out as he bounced over, blowing his whistle which brought out other cops by his sides.

"That doesn't sound good." Patch said.

"I have an idea." Cherry said.

"What's that?" Patch asked her.

"RUN!" Cherry yelped, and they soon began to run from the cops.

Bloo was trying to beat up the astronaut, but it had no effect whatsoever.

"Bloo!" Cherry snapped.

"I'm not through with him!" Bloo glared.

Cherry soon grabbed the blue blob and ran with him. The cops soon chased after them all and they ended up in what looked like a fun house and the door shut after the cops chased them inside.

"How are we going to lose these guys?!" Patch called out.

"I dunno, I just hope I can run that long!" Cherry replied.

They soon ran through what looked like a drum and their appearances were all altered in a cartoony way before they changed back to normal.

"Well, that was unpleasant." Cherry commented.

The police soon chased them through various sets of stairs that went all over the place.

"This place makes no sense!" Atticus yelped.

"What is this, Wonderland?" Cherry deadpanned.

* * *

They soon came out of a giant teddy bear and ended up back on the streets, then came on a bridge with the cops in front of them.

"Leave now our face the consequences!" The first cop glared at them.

"Never! We're here to rescue Frankie!" Atticus told him.

"You'll never take me alive, copper!" Bloo glared as he began to take pieces of the bridge which were like Legos and tossed them over to the police. "These people wobble, but they don't fall down!" he then panicked. "Get more bricks!"

"No, that won't work!" Patch told him.

"What else can we do though?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Good question." Casper said.

Bloo soon began to throw blocks which made the others join in as it slowed down the cops.

"Wait! Stop!" Cherry panicked. "We're gonna drown!"

* * *

Eventually, they ran out of blocks and fell off the bridge and fell into the river which was like a ball pit.

"This place seems like a fun house." Casper said.

The cops soon rode in their cars to come after them again.

Cherry soon spit out a ball and looked up. "I guess they're not gonna quit." she then said.

"I wish someone would help us." Atticus frowned.

A rubber duck soon landed in the ball pit river.

"Help us, Ducky!" Eduardo told the duck in a panic.

"Usually I would think that rubber duck couldn't be able to help us, but in this case; I have to agree with Eduardo!" Cherry added.

The rubber duck soon flew away and landed in front of them, going through the wagon wheel ahead of them, and the cops captured the rubber duck.

"Or not..." Cherry let out a small groan.

"We gotta get to the bank!" Mac told the others.

"I don't think money's gonna help our situation, Mac." Bloo scoffed to his creator.

"Not that kind of bank, Bloo!" Cherry told him.

A hand soon came out and pulled Bloo down into the ball pit river.

"Bloo!" Mac panicked.

Suddenly, Eduardo, Wilt, and Coco were next.

"Okay, who is pulling everyone down?!" Patch asked.

"I dunno, but I guess we're next!" Cherry gasped.

They were soon all brought down before they would hit the wagon wheel and be left at the mercy of the cops.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus complained.

* * *

Luckily for them, this was actually helpful as they ended up on a boat out of the river of balls.

"Hey... We're okay..." Cherry said as Bloo flopped like a fish out of water.

"Balls aren't water, Bloo," Mac deadpanned to that. "You can't drown in balls."

"Yeah, so you can stop flopping like a fish out of water." Patch said.

Bloo soon stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Whatever."

Coco soon coughed up some balls once she landed in the boat.

"My friends..." A heroic man smiled to them. "I find it most joyous to see that thou are unscathed despite the unnerving manner that I've heard about in thine capture."

"Um... Thanks?" Cherry blinked.

Patch soon saw the heroic man's face looked just like the first cop's face who looked just like...World.

"Thou must forgive my unsaleable methods, but it was most fundamental that the whereabouts of our flight be needed not." The heroic man then continued.

Everyone gave him blank stares.

"Do you understand a word that guy's saying?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"Not one." Atticus said.

"You can drop the act, World, I know it's you." Patch told the heroic man.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." The heroic man said to the Dalmatian.

"Oh, really? So it's convenient that you and police and my new friend who lives here and who can move around with just the same eyes and mouth that you have?" Patch asked the heroic man.

"But of course," The heroic man replied. "I'm only here to help you against the tyrant king!"

"Tyrant king?" Cherry asked.

Patch had a theory that this heroic man and the cop from before were World. The others looked curious of the tyrant king, though some others like Cherry had to admit that Patch had a point.

"The tyrant king is also the villain who kidnapped a certain fiery-haired maiden." The heroic man told them as he rowed them through the ball pit river.

"That's Frankie! Did a strong superhero try to save her?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid he was no match for the tyrant king," The heroic man replied. "The poor maiden, held against her will in the impenetrable fortress of the king! Beyond the desert! To be wed, and the captive queen of this land!"

The others gasped to that.

"We gotta save her!" Mac cried out.

"Never fear, for I shall go forth, and rescue thy maiden, and thou shalt follow the stream henceforth to the safety of thine own world." The heroic man told them.

"Me and my friends have faced worse then a tyrant king." Atticus told the heroic man.

"Fare thee well!" The heroic man smirked, trying to push them away back home.

"I'm not giving up that easily!" Cherry said before trying to push the boat back through the river of balls.

"World, you can't keep Frankie and Super Hero Man here forever!" Patch told him.

"I don't know who this World is, now go home!" The heroic man replied.

"Not without Frankie and Super Power Man!" Atticus glared.

"Look, kid!" Cherry grunted slightly. "I don't know what game you're playing, but it's over now!"

"Atticus, I think now might be a good time to use magic." Casper said.

"Well... All right..." Atticus replied as he soon used some magic to open up a drain and the balls sucked into it. "A drain... Not what I was going for, but okay!"

"So, do we go in?" Patch asked.

"Go inside a drain?" Cherry deadpanned. "Sure, why not?"

"Would you rather be sent back home?" Mo asked.

Cherry glanced over before she soon followed everyone, quite literally down the drain. They soon made it out and looked around before they ended up on the river bank with the heroic man who looked surprised at what they had done as it was not what he had expected.

"Whoa, looks like your magic works a little screwy here." Mo told her boyfriend.

"Must be some sort of crazy other magic in this world." Atticus replied.

"World's up to something... And I thought he was my friend!" Patch firmly pouted.

"I'm sorry, Patch." Mo frowned.

"What do we do now, play along with this kid until we can save Frankie and Super Power Man?" Cherry asked.

"Maybe." Mo said.

"I'm getting too old for this-" Cherry muttered.

"I must warn thee," The heroic man interrupted. "The way to thine princess is periless, for the tyrant king now knows of your presence, and now he will stop thee to keep you from his future queen!"

The others listened and Eduardo looked scared already.

"The way is treacherous," The heroic man continued. "This way has been transformed by his wickedness! The very soil bound to execute his treacherous bidding! Thou not of this world... Thou not know-eth of its terror and wonder!"

Cherry nodded and said 'Mm-hmm' and 'Uh-huh' occasionally, though she sounded like she really didn't care.

"We're still going." Atticus said.

"Consider thee earnest my friends," The heroic man continued. "On thine fairest quest to find thine cherished maiden. One, some, or all of thee will most likely PERISH!"

The others looked horrified at first before narrowing their eyes in strong determination, except for maybe Eduardo.

"Bring it on." Atticus glared.

"We're not leaving without Frankie or Super Power Man!" Mac added.

The heroic man narrowed his eyes back at them before smiling. "Congratulations! You passed the test."

"Test?" Mo asked. "What test?"

"A test to see if thou were brave enough to face the wretched dangers that lie ahead!" The heroic man replied. "Now that I'm certain thou are, we shall vanquish villainy together as an adventure team! Excelsior!" he then proclaimed before running to the left.

"But we just came from that way!" Mac complained.

"Excelsior!" The heroic man then ran the other way. "Adventure Team, we are about to reach The Fields of Apprehension! I must warn thee that we may not survive. Tis not too late to return to thine home..."

"We know, but we're not going to abandon Frankie or Super Hero Man here, they're our friends," Patch told him before frowning. "And where I've been a horrible friend to World, I broke a promise to him; I just hope I can find a way for him to forgive me."

"All right then! Excelsior!" The heroic man proclaimed before jumping into the forest with them.

Patch simply sighed as he really did hope that World would forgive him for breaking his promise which was to always visit him.

"Are we sure we're not in the Dream Realm?" Cherry asked. "It feels a lot like the Dream Realm."

"No, I think this is how it was made in here." Casper said.

They soon heard some chomping.

"Are you seriously eating right now?" Cherry complained to Patch.

"That wasn't me, Cherry." Patch replied.

"Then who was it?" Cherry asked.

"Whoa!" Mo yelped.

* * *

Everyone soon looked with her to see pairs of chattering teeth chasing them which were chewing on the candy vines.

"Watch out, that's my tail!" Patch yelped.

"Coco!" Mac called out to the bird/plane imaginary friend for help.

Coco soon began to lay eggs for all of them.

"Please let these have something useful inside." Patch begged.

Everyone soon opened the eggs to see what was inside.

"Gumballs?" Cherry asked.

"Throw them to the chattering teeth!" Casper told the others.

"You heard him." Patch shrugged.

They soon tossed the gumballs in the air and the chattering teeth soon got stuck due to the stickiness of the gum.

"Good job, Adventure Team!" The heroic man said as they ran against what looked like a bunch of Slinkys. "But thou narrow escape has led thou to the perilous Jungle of Exasperation! Say-eth not that I didn't warn thee! I can get out of this, but thou are most certainly doomed!"

"Aw, please!" Cherry scoffed.

"These things we can handle." Mo told him.

"Wilt! Show 'em what to do!" Mac called out.

Wilt soon hopped onto a Slinky, sitting there for a while until he sprung through the air.

"Everybody now!" Casper told the others.

"You heard the kid." Cherry said.

They all soon went to try that out.

"Ooh, this might be a problem..." Cherry said as she looked at one Slinky by herself. "Maybe I should go back home..." she then pondered. She soon remembered that friends don't abandon friends.

"Come on, Cherry!" Atticus and Mo called out. "Come and help!"

"Um... Help me?" Cherry asked nervously.

Atticus soon came back for her and held onto her before they sprung into the air together. Cherry yelped before closing her eyes. BOING!

"Senior Mac, I don't know if I can take much more of this!" Eduardo cried out.

"Don't worry, Ed, we'll be finished with these things soon!" Mo assured.

"I really hope so, Senorita Mo." Eduardo pouted.

They soon sprung away from the Slinkys and seemed to fly overheard what looked like a fiery ground below them.

"Whoa." Patch said.

"What do we call this, The Living Room Floor of Hot Lava?" Cherry muttered.

"Down below lies more danger, Lady Cherry," The heroic man replied. "The Sea of Inconvenience!"

"Wow." Cherry said.

"Hmm..." Atticus paused in thought and soon magicked up a giant water balloon. "What the heck? Eh, it'll do." he then shrugged as he didn't seem to want a water balloon, but it would still work with what he had in mind.

The water balloon soon burst and the water erupted over the fire and lava so that they could land on it without scorching themselves.

"Your magic is being unpredictable; it's almost like your magic has been switched with Discord's magic." Mo told him.

"Tell me about it," Atticus replied. "It must be this strange world."

* * *

Mac and Casper came to the heroic man who fell with them.

"You okay?" Mac asked.

"Excelsior..." The heroic man mumbled.

"Yeah, he's fine." Cherry said.

"Come on, Ed!" Casper said, trying to wake up the purple monster imaginary friend.

"But it's so hard!" Eduardo frowned.

"How is it hard?" Cherry asked.

"Is too scary!" Eduardo pouted to her.

_'Ugh.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Think about Frankie!" Atticus told Eduardo. "We need to get her home and save her!"

"Yeah, who else will take care of us when we get back to Foster's?" Mac added.

"You mean that's the only reason why you guys want Frankie to come back?" Patch asked.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"I mean, yeah, sure Frankie takes care of you guys, but that shouldn't be the only reason you want her to come home." Mo replied.

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

"But we need her!" Mac replied.

"To be your friend, not just your caretaker!" Cherry said. "Now listen, I may be a bit hesitant about certain adventures, but I can always count on my friends to help me or want me back. Frankie's like a big sister to you, Mac, even though you like her like her."

Mac's eyes widened from that.

"Oh, come on, we all know you do!" Cherry replied. "I'm sorry, but you're just a kid."

"Yeah, and sorry, but you don't exactly have a chance in dating her." Atticus told Mac.

Mac looked a bit humiliated from that.

"Hmm... Those trials were not as difficult as thee thought-eth... But now my friends, here is thine last chance to turn back!" The heroic man told them as he brought them to what looked like a farmland made from Lincoln Logs and tinker toys. "And I suggest though take-eth it, for what lies beneath these ominous wooden gates, is far more horrible than the Fields of Apprehension! More frightful than the Jungles of Exasperation! And more terrifying than the Sea of Inconvenience! The Bridge of Unadulterated Agony!"

* * *

The gate soon opened up to show what looked like a peaceful field.

"We're not leaving." Mo said.

"Where's this bridge?" Cherry asked, looking around.

The heroic man soon pointed out to her to show a bridge which looked like a piano keyboard.

"That? That's the Bridge of Unadulterated Agony? Puh-lease!" Bloo laughed as he walked toward it.

"Why do I have a feeling the bridge is going to be more of a challenge then it looks?" Patch asked.

"Sir Bloo! No!" The heroic man cried out.

"I think you might have a point with how crazy and messed up this place is." Cherry said to Patch.

"Bloo, stop!" Atticus called out.

"Oh, what ever shall I do for my head will most certainly explode by the joyous song on the Bridge of Unadulterated Agony!" Bloo mocked before he took the first step, and nothing happened then. "Oh, my stars! If I take just one more step, my eyes will most certainly be steered out of their sockets by the bright, happy colors!" he then took another step which made the bridge fade to black and it soon fell with him on it.

"Well, he's dead." Cherry said, walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

Atticus soon tried to use his magic to save Bloo. Bloo grunted as he was climbing up from the cliff he fell from.

"What did-eth I tell thou?" The heroic man remarked. "Come, Adventure Team, we must make haste back to your world!"

"Wait, wait a second-" Mac spoke up.

"No time, let's go, I'll save Frankie for you, I promise!" The heroic man said, trying to push them away.

"No way!" Mo told him. "We're not leaving Frankie!"

"Or Super Power Man!" Casper added.

"Right." Atticus smiled to his little brother.

"Why do you keep trying to get us to leave?" Mac glared at the man.

"But thou saw what's happened to the bridge!" The hero replied. "It's gone! Tis impossible to proceed anyway."

"Not unless we have someone like Atticus." Mo smiled.

"Uh, guys?" Cherry spoke up.

Everyone soon looked to the bridge and it seemed to reassemble itself.

"I don't know what just happened." Cherry then said.

"That's something you don't see every day." Mo said.

"I'm sorry, but I think we proved we're determined to save Frankie and Super Power Man, no matter what the danger." Wilt told the hero man.

"And even if it is super scary, we can overcome our fears!" Eduardo added. "Just like Frankie said..."

Coco added something as Mac and Cherry stared at the bridge as there seemed to be a secret to it.

"Yeah!" Bloo added, agreeing with Coco.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed.

Mac looked to Cherry.

"Guys, I think I know how to cross the bridge," Cherry then said. "After it plays the song, it stops to play just one note."

"That's right!" Mac then said. "It wants us to copy it! Then it'll play the other half of the song, and it'll give us another note."

"Then we have to copy the whole song until we get to the end of the bridge!" Cherry concluded.

"Nice." Mo smiled.

Cherry and Mac soon demonstrated, though the others felt nervous because of what happened to Bloo, but they made it out okay.

"See?" Cherry asked. "We gotta hop like Mario!"

"That sounds easy." Mo said.

Everyone soon began to hop along the bridge so that they could make it across to save Frankie and Super Power Man.

"I'm sorry, World," Patch sighed. "Really, I am."

It seemed to be going really well so far as they hopped along the bridge.

"This is easy." Mo smiled as she and the others hopped along the bridge.

"Cherry, this is amazing!" Atticus smiled.

"Ah, it was nothing." Cherry smiled back, though a bit bashful about her smart moment.

"We're almost across!" Mac smiled.

The hero man began to help them out, but he stepped on the wrong key by 'accident' which made the bridge black out and they soon landed in a pile of mush once the bridge broke.

* * *

"I guess this is the softest landing I've ever had on my back." Cherry muttered, though she looked like she was stuck.

"What was that?!" Mo glared at the hero man.

The hero man wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where'd he go?" Mo asked, looking around as they stuck to the ground.

"He must have disappeared." Casper said.

"Typical!" Cherry grunted. "Someone help me out of here?!"

"I'm coming." Atticus told her.

"Thanks..." Cherry groaned. "Ugh... This stuff is like gum."

"I think this might be gum." Mo replied as she took a closer look at the sticky pink substance.

"Great, so that means we'll be stuck here." Cherry complained.

The others looked at her.

"Pun... Not intended." Cherry said.

When they came out of the gum, it seemed to leave face prints of theirs that stuck to the ground.

"I am really getting annoyed with this place." Cherry groaned.

"It's like Discord's vacation home or something." Atticus said as he helped her out of her literal sticky situation.

"Yeah, only, it's more of a place a kid would make up." Cherry replied.

Patch sighed as he knew all too well about World and what he was doing. He felt bad for the imaginary friend and just wanted to make up for what he did and give World the happy ending he deserved. Bloo seemed to have fun with sticking his face against the gum, making copies of himself.

"My beautiful fur!" Eduardo cried out as some gum stuck to his fur.

"Don't worry, we'll get your face free from the gum." Mo assured him.

"Come on, guys, we gotta keep going." Mac said as he was determined to help Frankie and Super Power Man.

There was soon moaning and groaning heard from the others.

"Oh, come on, what kind of attitude is that?" Mac glared.

"But that wasn't us." Wilt told him.

"Then who was moaning and groaning?" Mo asked.

They soon looked over to see that the face prints they left behind were coming to life.

"It's an army of zombies!" Bloo cried out. "Incredibly handsome looking zombies!"

"Where's Discord when you need him?" Mo asked.

"Gangway!" Cherry cried out.

* * *

They soon began to run and the zombies chased after them.

"This is pretty disturbing." Cherry said before they turned by the corner and ended up in what looked like a video game platform.

"This looks like a video game." Mo said.

"Yeah... It does... Maybe this won't be so bad." Cherry smirked.

They soon saw man-eating plants with spiked-shelled snails.

"Coco Coco Coco Co!" Coco gasped.

"You said it, Sister." Wilt agreed.

"Cherry, lead us out of here." Atticus said.

"You sure?" Cherry asked.

"You've played more video games than I have, especially platformers," Atticus said. "I know you can do this."

"Yeah, this is practically your jam." Mo smiled at her cousin.

"Aw, yeah!" Cherry beamed, feeling very confident as she soon dashed off. "Follow my lead, guys!"

"You got it." Patch said.

Cherry soon began to lead them through the platforms like she was living in her own video game. The zombies began to follow after them.

"Oh, take this!" Cherry glared as she grabbed one of the snails and rolled it like a bowling ball in its shell, knocking into the zombies like they were bowling pins.

"Strike!" Atticus cheered.

Cherry smirked as she soon did a victory dance.

"Ahem! Cherry, remember, we've still got two friends to rescue." Mo reminded her cousin.

"Uh, right, of course." Cherry then said.

However, the zombies soon came back, but this time, now in front of them.

"Ooh..." Cherry moaned from that.

"Really?!" Atticus complained to that. "They're back from that?!"

"Can't these guys just stay down?!" Patch added.

"Probably not!" Cherry complained before jumping down below, landing on the snail shell and she then kicked it away, hitting some of the zombies.

Coco soon laid eggs and everyone threw the eggs at some of the zombies.

"There's a thick wall," Cherry said. "One of these blocks has to have a power-up so that we can grow big and break through the wall!"

"Perfect, so then we just have to find it." Atticus said.

Mac looked up and began to bounce up until he hit the block and a fruit came out to him and he grew in a large size before running down the wall, breaking it down due to his size.

"Man, Cherry knows her video games." Patch commented.

"Yes, she does." Atticus smiled.

Eventually, they made it by the thick wall and Mac shrunk down back to normal with a pit of man-eating plants down below.

"Okay, guys, when you see the platform float this way, jump on it as soon as it comes, don't hesitate or wait, just jump." Cherry told the others.

"You got it." Mo said.

A platform soon came and they quickly jumped onto it, going over the man-eating plants below them. The other zombies were soon on another platform, coming straight for them.

"Cherry?!" The others cried out.

"Uh... I'm not sure what to do here!" Cherry shivered.

"Well, then, we're doomed." Bloo deadpanned.

Suddenly, the zombies got hit by a snail shell. Everyone looked over and Wilt smiled to them as he showed that he had done that.

"Okay... More platforms incoming... And... JUMP! JUMP!" Cherry told the others.

They soon jumped onto the platforms. Eduardo looked too scared to move as the snails came at him until his head hit one block and he flashed colors.

"Uh, is Eduardo gonna be okay?" Patch asked.

"He found the invincibility star!" Cherry smiled. "If those snails touch him, they'll die instantly!"

"So that means you're alright, Eduardo!" Atticus smiled.

Eduardo soon looked over to see that the snails bounced off of him since he was invincible and a plant monster came out of the tube to bite him, but it just disappeared. He then grinned and began to run around bravely, but soon... He was on the end of the platform and the invincibility wore off as the zombies caught up to him.

"Jump, Eduardo, jump!" Cherry cried out.

Eduardo looked to her and soon jumped down as the platform rode up and they came to another floor, but nowhere to go.

"Where now?! Where now?!" Bloo asked.

"Cherry?!" The others yelped.

Cherry looked around until a platform came down like an elevator. "Okay, guys, I got it," she then said. "When that platform comes back down, we gotta jump on it, and it'll take us back up!"

"Alright." Mo said.

"I'm sorry, but there's no time!" Wilt panicked as the zombies began to pile up.

"Hurry, Platform!" Eduardo cried out. "Rapido! Rapido!"

"Why does everything seem slow whenever you're in a hurry?!" Casper groaned to himself.

"Heck if I know." Atticus shrugged.

The zombies looked like they were so close to coming up to them.

The heroic man soon came back, slicing the one closest to them before smiling. "Excelsior!"

"Where have you been?!" Mo glared at the heroic man.

"Not important," The heroic man smiled. "Allow me to help you!"

"Oh, NOW he wants to help!" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Atticus added.

The heroic man began to slice up the zombies to get rid of them for the 'adventure team'. The others felt more surprised and confused than thankful for his help based on his behavior earlier. The heroic man's face seemed not visible on his zombie which made Mac start to get suspicious.

"Okay, jump into the pipe." Cherry told the others as they were almost up all the way.

"And in we go!" Mo called out.

* * *

They soon jumped into the pipe when the time came, but it was totally dark and no one could see anything.

"Um... What is that sound?" Eduardo asked as he heard something.

Patch soon lifted his left ear so could hear what the sound was. "It sounds like... A cannon fuse..." he said to the others.

"Uh-oh." Cherry's eyes widened.

A cannon came out of the pipe and soon went off, blasting them off out of the cannon.

"I'm sorry, guys, I didn't know that would happen!" Cherry cried out.

"I am seriously thinking that World is being selfish!" Mo called out.

They soon passed a big looking diamond which faded and turned into a purple ball as they landed. The ball soon came down before revealing to be a purple puppy which looked like a stuffed animal.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" The puppy beamed before licking Bloo and ran off.

"Ugh! Say it, don't spray it." Bloo groaned with a glare.

"That was random." Mo said.

"Can't be worse than field trips to the Netherworld." Cherry muttered.

"You're welcome, and, I'm sorry, but what are you thanking us for?" Wilt asked the puppy.

"For completing the level and rescuing me," The puppy replied. "I was imprisoned in this game by the evil tyrant king for trying to help Princess Frankie escape!"

"Just Frankie?" Atticus asked.

"Well... She has a friend who's in trouble too, I guess." The puppy said.

"Uh-huh..." Atticus narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I'm sorry, but you know Frankie?" Wilt asked the puppy.

"Oh, yes! Everyone knows about the captive bride!" The puppy said. "All those who oppose the king wanna set her free! I tried, but the castle was too heavily guarded..."

"We can handle the guards." Atticus told the puppy.

"Yeah, just tell us where the castle is." Cherry added.

"Of course I can," The puppy replied. "But first, my brave rescuers, you simply must rest! Come with me to my home, it's almost time for 'Tea'. I have candy, and jasmine, and lavender, and honeysuckle..."

"So, what do you think's going on at Foster's without us?" Cherry asked the others.

"Herriman's probably looking for a replacement without Frankie." Casper guessed.

"And must be failing at it." Mo said.

"Probably," Cherry shrugged. "I wonder how Frankie's parents feel about her working for Mr. Herriman the way she does even though she's Madame Foster's granddaughter?"

"Who knows?" Atticus shrugged.

* * *

They soon made it to the puppy's home to get some rest after the big adventure they had.

"Hey, Puppy! Where do you keep your swords, mace, and bazookas?!" Bloo asked as he raided the cupboards before taking out an umbrella. "Well, I guess this would just have to do."

"Oh, brother." Mo rolled her eyes.

"Tally-ho! Sally forth! Dillydally!" Bloo proclaimed heroically.

"Bloo, what are you doing?" Mac asked his imaginary friend.

"Well, my good lad, seeing that we have lost our most faithful and heroic companion, I shall take it upon myself-eth to replace-eth him and lead thou sorry heinies into adventure-eth." Bloo smiled bravely and smugly.

Patch rolled his eyes before coming to the puppy in private. "Look, World, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but you can't make Frankie stay here forever." he then told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The puppy said innocently. He could then tell Patch wasn't falling for the act.

"Please... Listen to me..." Patch frowned.

"I don't know what you mean." The puppy said as he began to bake a dessert.

"World, I really am sorry for breaking my promise..." Patch frowned.

"Oh, well, it's all right to be sorry, even if I don't know what for." World said.

"World..." Patch pouted.

World soon looked back to Patch, pausing for a bit as the actual puppy looked extremely sorry.

"I'm so, so sorry I broke my promise, truly I am." Patch frowned.

"Hmm... I suppose you could help me out with something." World said.

"Anything, you name it," Patch replied. "What is it?"

"Help me serve the tea and crumpets to your friends?" World suggested.

"Really? Um, okay, that sounds easy." Patch smiled.

World smiled back as it seemed like they were friends again.

* * *

Cherry glanced at Bloo and Eduardo as they got into a fight over who was braver as she sipped some tea which was actually pretty good, even if she didn't like tea, and Bloo was now on top of the purple monster in victory.

'Oh, Bloo.' Mo thought to herself with a sigh.

"Crumpets are ready." World smiled as he took them out of the oven with Patch's help.

"Gimme! Gimme!" Bloo beamed as he ran over.

"Oh, I almost forgot," World smiled, keeping them away from him right now. "You know what goes best on crumpets? Powdered sugar!" he then beamed, pouring some onto the dessert.

"Mm..." Mo smiled.

"I guess a crumpet couldn't hurt..." Cherry said. "Especially with powdered sugar."

Everyone soon took their own crumpet.

"Eat up, everyone!" World smiled. "They're excelsi-I mean, excellent!"

"Mm... Puppy, you really outdid yourself this time," Bloo smirked as he ate his crumpet. "These crumpets are so good they make my tum numb! Huh... My arm too." he then wobbled his arm before falling flat on the floor like he fell asleep.

"Wait, were you about to say 'excelsior'?" Mo asked World just as she was about to eat her crumpet.

"No, I clearly said excellent." World chuckled innocently.

"Hmm..." Mo paused in thought.

Everyone who ate their crumpets seemed to fall asleep.

"W-What did you do?!" Patch asked World.

"Nothing at all, they just enjoyed their treats so much and had a big adventure that they needed some rest," World smiled. "Here, Patch, take a crumpet. It has powdered sugar on it."

"World, why are you doing this? Look, I know I broke my promise in visiting, but this is going too far; these are Frankie's and Super Power Man's friends." Patch frowned.

"Because I don't want Frankie to leave me!" World cried out. "I don't wanna lose her like I lost Michael!"

"You won't lose her or Super Power Man or me, I promise." Patch comforted him.

"NO!" World yelled out which nearly shook the world around them. "No, no, **NO!** You don't understand! I've been so alone for so long! I just wanted a friend I can trust and keep forever and ever! I thought my creator would be that friend, but his mother made him get rid of me!"

Patch frowned as he tried to think of a way to calm World down and thought that if he came with them out of the chest, then he would still have Frankie, Super Power Man, and himself as his friends forever. World soon went to take care of the others since Patch wasn't going to help him or take a crumpet. Patch simply sighed as he picked up some of the group. The group was soon tied up in their sleep without realizing it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cherry? Cherry, wake up!" Atticus called out.

"I'd like to thank the Academy for this offer." Cherry mumbled drowsily.

"Cherry!" Atticus shouted.

"Why, yes, I would love more tuna fish and gumball sandwiches..." Cherry muttered.

"Cherry, I'm making pancakes." Atticus soon said.

"Awesome! I'll take 12!" Cherry soon woke up with a smile.

"Knew that would work." Atticus said.

Cherry soon looked around before looking down. "Hey, Nancy?" she then said.

"I know, Cherry, we're tied up." Atticus replied.

"But how did we get tied up?" Cherry asked.

"I'm not sure, actually..." Atticus said.

"Mac? Mac!" Bloo soon panicked. "What happened to Mac?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him!" World's voice smirked as he appeared in his puppy form. "I mean, really... If I had to guess, I'd say he's having an adverse reaction to all that sugar, or should I say _SLEEPING_ POWDER?!"

"Why are you doing this?" Mo asked.

"You had your chance to leave this world, but nooo!" World glared. "You had to stay, and save your precious Princess Frankie and that Super Power Man! But you wanted to stay here, and now you will, and I will now imprison you in the jail of eternity! Now, come-" he then took the blanket off of Mac, revealing it was a zombie of the boy and not the real one.

"Okay, where's the real Mac?" Mo asked World, unimpressed.

"Augh! But..." World stammered as he didn't expect that.

"Right here!" Mac said as he helped out his friends. "Ed, get him!"

Eduardo soon tackled down World and grabbed a hold of him.

"Now, where are Patch, Frankie, and Super Power Man?" Mo asked World.

Cherry raised her hand.

"Uh, Cherry?" Mo asked.

"Why weren't you asleep?" Cherry asked Mac.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to have sugar." Mac told her.

"Ah, okay," Cherry replied. "Anyway, yeah, where are they, Pup?"

"You can try to catch me first." World smirked before he moved his face onto a squirrel that was on the window sill and began to escape from them.

"Aha! So Patch was right!" Atticus smirked.

"Uh... Where is Patch?" Cherry asked.

"You'll never know!" World glared as he escaped.

"Wow, he sure is angry." Mo said.

"Poor thing... He's just lonely..." Cherry frowned. "I guess Frankie was a really good friend during her visit."

"He must not want her to leave along with Super Power Man and Patch." Atticus added.

"YOU'LL NEVER FIND THEM!" World grinned darkly from the fire. "They're mine! MINE! ALL MINE!"

Coco soon laid an egg, taking out a fire extinguisher from it and put the fire out with a glare.

"That's a going a tad overboard." Mo said.

"This imaginary kid is starting to give me the creeps." Cherry muttered.

"Same here." Casper said.

World continued to torment them with his unique ability before flying away with the bird totem on the totem pole. Cherry took one of Coco's eggs and aimed carefully before throwing it at World to knock him down out of the sky.

"Nice." Mo smiled.

"I can't believe it, I actually hit him." Cherry said, surprised and proud of herself.

"You sure did." Atticus nodded.

Cherry soon gave a grin as she felt well-accomplished. World soon moved all throughout the tea party table to escape them.

"Gotcha!" Casper smirked as he grabbed the apple as World tried to move, but was unable to. "Sorry, but I already have a face."

"No fair!" World whined. "Put me down!"

"No." Casper said.

"Well, well, well, so that's how the king was trying to stop us from rescuing Frankie and Super Power Man," Bloo smirked. "With an evil apple!"

World looked very confused from that.

"First, you stole the cop's face, then you stole the hero's face, then the puppy's, then you hid in that fruit bowl to steal our faces too!" Bloo then continued.

"Bloo, please, just stop." Mo groaned.

"There's no cop, hero, or puppy!" Mac added. "There's just one face, and it takes over different bodies!"

"That's right!" World told Bloo. "I'm everything! I'm everywhere! I'm everyone!"

"Cut the chitchat, take us to Frankie and Super Power Man!" Cherry demanded.

"I won't!" World glared. "You can't make me!"

"Oh, really?" Cherry smirked. "I sure am hungry."

"You wouldn't dare!" World glared to her.

Cherry soon leaned in, taking World's apple form, about to bit into him, but grunted and sputtered. "Ugh! He tastes like plastic!"

"You better tell us where they are." Mo told World.

"Yeah! Or else!" Cherry glared. "Yuck..."

"I don't have to tell you anything!" World glared back.

Cherry looked grossed out, and soon bit through the plastic, eating it anyway before looking sick to her stomach. "Mm... An apple a day keeps the doctor away..."

"Tell us now." Mo told World.

"No!" World cried out. "You could leave me out in the hot desert and I wouldn't tell!"

Atticus seemed to get an idea from that before smirking. "Okay... I guess you don't have to tell us then."

"What?!" The others replied.

"Come on, guys, let's go to the desert." Atticus smirked.

* * *

Mo, Casper, and Cherry saw what Atticus was up to and smirked as they knew if this was Atticus's idea, it would work. They came into the desert which looked like a giant sandbox. World tried to morph his face into the sand when he was placed down, but it was no use for him, and they soon walked off.

"So, what's going on?" Cherry asked Atticus once they were alone.

"We pretend to be a passing horse, World will see us, then we let him take us to the castle to find Frankie and Super Power Man." Atticus replied.

"Genius." Cherry smirked.

"Yes, I am." Atticus smirked back.

Cherry glanced at him.

"...Jerk?" Atticus guessed.

"Egghead." Cherry smirked.

"Ooh, new one." Atticus smirked back.

"So, now what?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, do you think you can make a horse suit to be like the other horses in this world?" Atticus replied. "My magic is a bit unpredictable in this world, I'm not sure if I wanna chance it."

"Um... Um... I'll try." Cherry said before trying to concentrate.

And where she was able to make the horse suit.

Cherry held her head. "Whoa... That took a lot of horsepower." she said.

The others chuckled a bit before Cherry smirked as she made them laugh.

"Ready?" Mo whispered to the others.

"Come on in, there should be room for everyone." Cherry said.

They all soon got into the horse suit just as the horses of this world were about to charge together.

"Here we go." Atticus whispered.

* * *

They soon zipped up the suit and soon charged for the other horses. Just as Atticus predicted, World called out to them, trying to sucker them into eating him since they were a horse and he was an apple, and he soon controlled them, taking them to the castle, but they had a plan now that they were taken to the castle which meant that Frankie and Super Power Man couldn't be too far away, and which would mean Patch would be there too. World laughed as he got what he wanted, seeing Frankie was still happy, and soon went off to leave her alone for a bit as she was trying to relax, but little did he know, the others were on their way.

_'When are we going to get out of this suit?'_ Mo thought to herself.

"Just a bit longer," Atticus whispered to the others as he led them to another room. "I think I hear Frankie's voice, but I'm not sure about Super Power Man or Patch."

"They must be somewhere else in the castle." Casper whispered back.

"Just follow my lead, guys." Atticus replied.

Frankie was heard yelling out and the others followed the sound, but it turns out, one of World's helpers was giving her a massage.

"Looks like she's getting a massage rather than yelling for help." Mo said.

"That's oddly specific." Casper replied.

They soon came in to see just that before finally coming out of the suit.

"Guys, hey, I'm so glad you're here!" Frankie smiled before paying her masseuse. "Here you go, Bruno."

"Frankie, are you okay?" Mo asked the redheaded girl. "Where are Patch and Super Power Man?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Frankie replied. "I thought Patch would be with you guys, and isn't Super Power Man with you? He told me he had to go back home."

The others felt a little unsure about Super Power Man just upping and leaving.

"I'm sorry, but we gotta get you out of here." Wilt told Frankie.

Eduardo soon picked up Frankie and ran with her so that they could leave.

"Uh, guys, I know this might sound a bit crazy, but I think Frankie might not want to leave." Casper said.

"I don't!" Frankie replied. "Wait a second! Hold on!"

"Looks like it's clear." Cherry said as she checked the door.

"Okay, then let's-" Mac began.

"AAAUGH!" Frankie yelled out. "Ed, put me down."

"Yes, ma'am." Eduardo said as he did just that.

"What's wrong, Frankie? We're getting out of here." Mo said.

"Yeah, we came to rescue you." Mac added.

"Aww... You guys are so sweet!" Frankie smiled. "You thought I was kidnapped, didn't you? You came all this way just to save me! I wasn't kidnapped. It is so amazing here... There's no cooking, or cleaning, I get manicures and massages all day long, and I can read a magazine cover-to-cover without being interrupted! World totally treats me like a princess, ah, I love it here."

"...That does sound nice without having to worry about your chores..." Cherry had to admit.

"It really does." Atticus nodded.

"But Frankie, we need you!" The others cried out.

"Ahem!" Mo cleared her throat to the others.

"What?" The others asked.

"I know you all miss Frankie, but remember, you miss her, and not just the stuff she would do for you." Mo told them.

"Yeah, and when we get back home, we'll help her with the mess that's back at Fosters." Atticus said.

"Mess? What mess?" Frankie asked.

"Frankie, I know you needed a break, and I can respect that, but without you, Foster's is going down the toilet." Cherry said.

"Oh, come on; I doubt it's that big of a mess." Frankie said.

"It kinda is!" Cherry replied in a high-pitched voice.

"Well, maybe I don't wanna go!" Frankie glared. "Mr. Herriman's always been making my life miserable, especially my dad's!"

"Whoa, Mr. Heriman made your dad's life miserable?" Casper asked.

"Yes... He did..." Frankie said. "You see, my dad and Mr. Herriman never got along with each other very well. They basically hated each other... Then of course, my dad met my mother, but because of Mr. Herriman, my dad told me to never have an imaginary friend of my own. Every time I tried to make up my own imaginary friend, my dad would try to get rid of them, and I was very unhappy and miserable. My mother saw this, and soon talked my grandmother into letting me stay with her so that I could reunite with my old imaginary friends, but of course, I never did."

"Why not? After all, your dad wasn't there to stop you, right?" Mo frowned.

"I pretty much just gave up at that point," Frankie frowned back. "I haven't seen my parents since then."

"But why? Without your dad to stop you, you'd have an opportunity to see them," Mo frowned. "If my father or adoptive father had kept me from making my own imaginary friends and I had an opportunity to see them again without either of my father or adoptive father to stop me; I'd go for it."

Frankie just looked down as that seemed to break her heart a bit.

"Oh, Frankie..." Atticus said softly.

"Okay, if you don't want to leave this place; we won't make you," Mo frowned. "I just hope we can find Super Power Man."

What Mo said concerned Frankie.

"Yeah... I hope you can..." Frankie said softly. "He told me he was going home though."

"Hmm... So strange, it's not like Super Power Man to just up and disappear." Atticus frowned.

"Maybe we should ask World." Casper said.

"After that Face Freak!" Cherry proclaimed, rather zanily.

"But he doesn't know we're in here." Atticus said.

"Not yet, but he's bound to suspect something..." Cherry said, suspiciously.

"Calm down, Cherry, you're letting paranoia control your mind." Patch said.

"Uh... Okay..." Cherry said, trying to relax.

"Wait, Patch?" Mo asked. "When did you get here?"

"You guys have to get out of here," Patch told them. "I'm contacting you in a magical way that Salem taught me. World is trying to trick you so he can keep Frankie to himself!"

"We would, but we first have to find out where Super Power Man." Casper said.

"He's with me." Patch replied.

"But you're right here?" Cherry said out of confusion.

"I'm here, but it's not me," Patch replied. "I'm not sure how to explain it, but I brought out my magical aura to contact you. World's shrunk us down and put us in a model of Foster's. He found me and put me with Super Power Man, and Super Power Man had some tea with World before he shrunk him first and put him here with... Guh... Some Kryptonite."

"So that's why we haven't found him." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry, Atticus," Patch replied. "I'm just glad I was able to reach you in time."

Atticus began to think of an idea before it came to him as he soon whispered it to the others. Everyone then listened in very closely.

"Are you sure?" Cherry's eyes slanted slightly.

"Positive." Atticus said.

"Alright, fine," Cherry sighed. "Frankie, if you would...?"

"As long as you guys are sure too." Frankie replied.

Atticus and the others nodded.

"All right then," Frankie said. "Let's do this thing."

Mo nodded in agreement.

"All right then." Frankie said as they soon carried out Atticus's plan.

_'Here we go.'_ Cherry thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

"Frankie?" World asked as he came in, looking like a very young king now. "What are you doing out of your room?"

"Oh, I was just taking a little walk." Frankie smiled innocently.

_'Good, good.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"I made something for you." World told Frankie.

"You did?" Frankie smiled. "Oh, let me see!"

World then took Frankie into the other room.

_'Here we go.'_ Mo thought to herself.

World soon showed a model of Foster's for Frankie which was like a dollhouse, which was where Super Power Man and Patch were. World smirked as Frankie admired the features of the house.

_'I wonder how Patch and Super Power Man are doing inside?'_ Mo thought to herself.

* * *

Patch seemed like he was knocked out until he suddenly sat up and looked around. Super Power Man looked like he was very sick.

"I'm back," Patch told him. "The others are on their way." He saw that Super Power Man still looked like he was very sick before he began to look around for the Kryptonite so he could get rid of it.

Super Power Man let out a very low groan.

"I know, you feel terrible, but don't worry." Patch said as he came up to the Kryptonite once he saw it and began to try and crush it with his paw.

"Magic... Teleport it away with magic." Super Power Man groaned.

"Oh! Yeah." Patch said sheepishly before he stared at the Kryptonite chunk.

The Kryptonite soon glowed a bit and soon disappeared in thin-air. Super Power Man blinked and soon sat up, stretching and popping his bones a little.

"You alright?" Patch asked him.

"Kryptonite really takes a lot out of ya when you're weak against it," Super Power Man replied. "Thank you so much for your help."

Patch smiled to him.

"Good dog," Super Power Man smiled and pet the Dalmatian. "Now, let's get out of this place."

"Hmm..." Patch looked around. "All right, give me your hand."

Super Power Man took his paw and Patch closed his eyes as he soon teleported himself and Super Power Man out of the dungeon of the model of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, but when they were out of it, they were still small.

* * *

Frankie and World still seemed to be together.

Frankie soon heard something and looked around, almost like she nearly heard something. "Did you hear something?" she soon asked.

"Um... Uh... Nothing but the sweet sound of your voice?" World grinned innocently.

"Frankie!" Patch's voice squeaked.

"It was coming from up-Ow!" Frankie said, looking up before yelping as items fell on her head.

"Ghosts! Uh, didn't I tell you this castle is haunted?" World said, taking Frankie by her hand. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Frankie, he's lying it's us!" Super Power Man squeaked to her.

Patch looked around and soon used his magic to bring out a giant paper airplane, well, giant to him and Super Power Man anyway.

"Climb aboard." Patch told Super Power Man.

They soon came in together and soon flew in it until it hit Frankie's head and landed on the floor, getting her attention.

_'Clever Patch.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"Guys? What happened to you?" Frankie asked once she picked up the paper airplane.

Super Power Man and Patch soon told her and she listened closely.

"He did WHAT?!" Frankie asked.

Suddenly, they all felt an earthquake since World was now angry.

_'Uh-oh, he's angry.'_ Mo thought to herself.

Cherry yelped as she fell out from her hiding spot with Atticus, Mo, and the Foster's gang.

"**_YOU!_**" World snapped.

"Now, World, just calm down, we can explain." Atticus said.

"No! You're gonna take Frankie away from me and make me be lonely! Just like Michael's parents!" World glared in pure rage. "You all work her like a slave!"

"Not _all_ of us." Atticus told him.

**"YES, YOU DO!**" World roared in anger. "You're gonna take Frankie, and now she's gonna leave me all alone!"

"But she doesn't want to leave." Mo said.

"**SO YOU'RE GONNA TURN ON ME TOO?!**" World glared at Frankie. "**YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE ME JUST LIKE THEM!**"

"No! I'm not!" Frankie frowned, seeing that World was obviously hurt before they met each other.

"**LIAR, LIAR, PANTS ON FIRE!**" World snapped.

"Frankie is not lying." Mo told him.

"I'm not lying, I promised I'd never leave you alone, and I won't." Frankie said calmly.

"Really?" World asked as he soon settled down. "Y-Ya mean, you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad." Frankie smiled softly.

"Same here." Patch squeaked.

Bloo seemed to rant though, and Cherry slapped her hand on his mouth to shut him up before he would make it worse.

"I'm not mad," Frankie told World. "You did what you did because you were scared and confused."

"AND CRAZY!" Bloo muffled.

"It's okay to be scared." Frankie then continued.

World soon grew a smile on his face.

"But it's not okay to hurt other people," Frankie then said. "You know that, don't you?"

World frowned, but nodded as she was right.

"Now, go on..." Frankie told World.

"What?" World muttered.

"Turn them back." Frankie said about Super Power Man and Patch.

"Ugh! Fine..." World groaned before going off and brought in a wizard to help. Once he brought the wizard, he transferred from the king's face he was on to the Wizard's face and soon turned Patch and Super Power Man back to normal size.

"Patch!" Atticus smiled.

"Atticus!" Patch smiled back before jumping against Atticus happily as they both shared a laugh.

"Oh, thank goodness, Super Power Man." Casper smiled.

"Glad to see you too, little buddy." Super Power Man smiled back.

"Now, what do you say?" Frankie prompted the young imaginary friend.

"I'm sorry I shrank you and tried to give you Kryptonite." World grumbled.

"That's more like it." Frankie smiled.

"What?! If I said it like that, you'd tell me to say it like I meant it!" Bloo complained.

"Will you just chill out?!" Cherry glared at him.

World soon became the prince again before Frankie allowed the both of them to share a hug. Patch smiled as he was happy for World.

"Hey, I really am sorry I shrank you and did what I did to you guys," World said to the others."And for all that other, you know... Craaaazy stuff I did too! Friends?"

The others seemed to hesitate at first.

"Friends." Mac smiled, shaking hands with World.

The others soon agreed, also shaking hands with World. Well, except for Bloo, who thought they were crazy. Cherry then shoved him.

"Yeah. Sure. Friends. Whatever." Bloo muttered.

"Say it like you mean it!" Frankie told him.

"SEE?!" Bloo told the others before shaking World's hand with a smile. "Friiiiieeends..."

"How about we play a game?" Casper smiled at World.

"Yeah! Let's play Super Zambini Brothers!" World smiled back before dashing off.

"Frankie, that was amazing." Mo smiled at the redheaded older girl.

"Yeah, it really was." Wilt added.

"I thought he was going to explode all over the place or something!" Eduardo smiled.

World was soon tossing out various toys from his toy chest.

"How'd you do it?" Cherry asked Frankie.

"Simple, Cherry," Frankie smiled. "You just have to figure out what a friend needs, and he just needs some reassurance."

Cherry gave a small smile back from that.

"Nothing could ruin this for us." Patch smiled.

* * *

Suddenly the door slammed open.

"There it is." Cherry groaned while Patch looked to her sheepishly.

"Aha! There you are, Ms. Frances!" Mr. Herriman glared to Frankie.

"Mr. Herriman? How'd you find out where Frankie was in this place?" Mo asked the imaginary rabbit.

"I knew she had to be here," Mr. Herriman glared. "She's been neglecting her duties back home, and I've looked all around the house, and I found the toy chest was freed from its chains, so I knew she had to have come down here!"

"Okay, calm down-" Cherry said, only for him to ignore her.

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" Mr. Herriman glared. "Now, where is this toy chest friend?" He soon found the imaginary friend in question.

World smiled as he found a video game before looking nervous once he saw Mr. Herriman.

"You, young man, are a bad, bad, bad, bad, bad boy!" Mr. Herriman hopped over to him. "Luring a naive young woman into this silly little imaginary world, and keeping her from her duties, just shame on you! Now, I am taking Ms. Frances and these insubordinate whippersnappers here back to their rightful home! And you, young man, you shall stay here in this toy chest, alone! ALONE! And think long and hard about what you have done!"

"No, he will not, Mr. Herriman!" Mo glared as she pulled the imaginary rabbit by his right ear. "You, me, outside now!"

"Ow! Miss Monique!" Mr. Herriman glared back.

"Shut up!" Mo snapped.

The others seemed to gasp from that as no one ever told Mr. Herriman that before. Cherry soon made a brown paper bag appear for World to take his deep breaths through. World nodded, taking it as he really needed it.

* * *

"Mr. Herriman, I know you like rules and you want Foster's to be in top shape, but you don't have to talk like that." Mo glared to the imaginary rabbit man.

"But that young imaginary boy is being a bad bad boy!" Mr. Herriman glared back.

"He was lonely!" Mo told him. "And besides, Frankie needed a break from all of the chores she does in Foster's!"

"Well, someone has to do them!" Mr. Herriman said.

"And you're just gonna let your creator's granddaughter do them all alone?" Mo asked. "Don't you think she would like a little help every now and then?"

"Um, well..." Mr. Herriman stammered.

"Mr. Herriman, if anyone's a tyrant, it's you!" Mo scolded. "Frankie shouldn't be treated this way! She's practically your family since Madame Foster is her grandmother!"

"Well, yes, but-" Mr. Herriman stammered.

"Does this have something to do with Frankie's father?" Mo asked.

"...What do you know about Craig?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Frankie told us," Mo said. "You two apparently didn't get along."

"We didn't get along at all." Mr. Herriman frowned.

"Frankie told us that," Mo replied. "Also, Frankie was forbidden from having her own imaginary friend. Did Madame Foster just take in Frankie or something?"

"Well, because her imaginary friends were taken away, it made her sad, and they soon ended up in the house," Mr. Herriman explained. "Frances's mother Lauren soon saw that Frankie was upset, and thought maybe visiting her grandmother would cheer her up, but her husband refused to come along, so they just sent Frances to stay for a while... That stay became permanent eventually because she didn't want to come home to her parents, especially her father."

"So then why are you being so hard on Frankie?" Mo asked. "Even more so than usual."

"Foster's is a mess without her!" Mr. Herriman replied. "Someone needs to clean it up, take care of the friends, and anything else!"

"Well, why don't you do it?" Mo smirked.

"I have to run the office." Mr. Herriman told her.

"Then why not have everyone in Foster's to help around the place?" Mo asked.

"Everyone help out?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Yeah, give some friends some chores to do so Frankie doesn't have to do every little thing," Mo said. "She ran away in here for a reason. I bet Super Power Man would love to help out. Heck, Wilt's whole purpose is to help people in need. Mr. Herriman, I know you must be busy in your office, but if everyone does their part, then Frankie won't feel so cranky or overworked. The poor girl's exhausted!"

"Hmm... That does sound fair." Mr. Herriman said about Mo's idea.

Mo gave a smile to that.

"I do suppose you have a point, Miss Monique." Mr. Herriman said to her.

"So then will you also allow World to come with us?" Mo asked.

"...If you think he'll be under control, and as long as he doesn't do anything dangerous?" Mr. Herriman prompted.

"I'm sure he won't once he comes to Foster's." Mo smiled.

"I suppose so." Mr. Herriman smiled back which was a surprise.

Mo looked surprised as she had never seen Mr. Herriman smile before. Eventually, they both came back in.


	8. Chapter 8

"Breathe in... Breathe out... Breathe in... Breathe out..." Cherry coached World.

World continued to do this until he was calm down.

"All better?" Cherry asked.

World soon nodded.

"Good..." Cherry said.

"I'm really sorry about your kid." Frankie frowned to World.

"Yeah, and his mom was so unfair to keep you locked up in here." Patch said.

Mr. Herriman and Mo heard what Patch said to World as they walked in. Everyone soon looked over.

"Hey, Spot. Hey, Mr. Herriman." Cherry said.

"I guess we'll be going back to the house now?" Frankie guessed.

"Erm... Yes..." Mr. Herriman replied. "Along with your new friend."

"And you won't be locked away in this chest ever again." Mo told World.

"Really?" World asked.

"We promise." Mo smiled.

World soon gave a small smile back.

"Uh... How do we get out of here?" Cherry asked.

"Follow me." World told them.

* * *

They all soon followed World to the exit which was also the entrance. Mr. Herriman looked appalled to see what Frankie had written about him the first time she came through here.

"Let it go, sir, you ARE a bit uptight." Cherry said.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"Hmph." Mr. Herriman pouted to them.

They soon came to a gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Super Power Man, you can fly them out there." World told the superhero imaginary friend.

"I can fly all of us out." Super Power Man said.

World smiled as he was going to be included. Super Power Man soon gathered everyone together and flew them out of the toy chest and they were now in the Foster's attic.

"Well, I'm gonna go watch TV." Bloo smirked and walked off.

"Oh, brother." Mo rolled her eyes.

World's face soon came out shyly.

"It's okay," Frankie smiled. "Come on."

"I don't know, guys..." World frowned shyly.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright; I promise." Patch smiled.

World looked around before moving his face all around and seemed to laugh happily once he was free from his toy chest.

"See? I knew it would work!" Frankie smiled to World.

"I'm free! Free! Free! I'm free, Mr. Herriman and Cherry!" World beamed.

"Splendid." Cherry and Mr. Herriman stated.

'Did Cherry just say 'splendid'?' Mo thought to herself.

"Frankie freed me!" World beamed.

"Yes. I saw that." Mr. Herriman replied.

"She's a wonderful person." World smiled.

"I always thought so." Super Power Man seemed to blush.

"Indeed, she is." Mr. Herriman said.

"Now about that chore chart..." Mo said.

"In a moment, Miss Monique... Erm... Chore chart?" Mr. Herriman asked at first.

"That's what my parents do for me, my brothers, and sister," Mo said. "That way it's fair when we all have to do our part in the house."

"Fair enough, now then," Mr. Herriman said as he looked to Frankie. "Now, Ms. Frances, I have known you since you were a little girl, and as I watched you grow, I've been absolutely amazed by your lack of maturity, your laziness, and your lack of judgement." he then began to say.

"Oh, boy, this again?" Frankie complained.

"And all that time..." Mr. Herriman continued, making her quiet down so he could get what he had to say off his mind. "I was wrong."

Frankie's eyes widened from that before she turned to him.

"I'm very sorry about the way I treated you, and I promise to be a more tolerable and gentler head of the household, not just for your grandmother, but for everyone else in Foster's." Mr. Herriman said before he smiled to her.

This caused everyone to gasp as they saw him smile.

"Twisted, right?" Mo said to the others.

Mr. Herriman soon went back to his stoic expression, though he was going to be a changed rabbit starting now, and where what changed in Foster's was everyone in Foster's would start helping out with the chores.

* * *

Bloo was unhappy about the chores, but he put up with them otherwise he would be kicked out, or maybe worse: put up for adoption. "Watch it, will ya?!" he then complained to Wilt as they painted the sign for their home. "You're getting paint all over me!"

"Come on, Bloo, don't be like that." Casper told the blue blob.

"Explain to me again WHY are we painting the house?" Bloo asked.

"Because of the new Fair Chore Act Agreement from Mr. Herriman and Mo, remember?" Wilt smiled, taking out a paper. "The whole house voted, and unanimously agreed that Frankie needed some help. We all signed it!"

"Oh, yeah..." Bloo now remembered before scoffing. "That was dumb of us!"

"No, it wasn't." Casper glared.

Eduardo cried out as he was being chased by the lawnmower. Cherry laughed as she drove it.

"Cherry!" Atticus scolded, chasing after her.

"Remind me again why did we have Cherry do the lawn?" Bloo asked.

A lot of the imaginary friends met in the kitchen as Joia made them some tomato soup while Jackie Khones gave them grilled cheese sandwiches to go with it.

"Anyone see Super Power Man?" Atticus wondered.

Super Power Man was in the other room as World was excited since Frankie was making something for him.

"Is done yet? Is it? Is it?" World asked excitedly.

"Almost... There!" Frankie smiled once she finished, taking out what looked like a stuffed rag doll without a face.

World smiled back and soon got into his new body, testing it out, then hugged Frankie. "I LOVE IT!"

"See? You can be rewarded with plenty of patience." Super Power Man smiled down at World.

"Yeah, I guess so." World smiled back up to him.

Frankie smiled that the two of them became good friends.

"Say... Frankie..." Super Power Man said, a little shyly.

"Yes, Super Power Man?" Frankie asked.

"Um... I was wondering... Would you maybe like to have a little walk?" Super Power Man suggested.

"S-Sure." Frankie smiled.

Super Power Man and Frankie smiled to each other, though this would be an interesting walk later on. Mac was soon coming over since school was over for him for the day and he went to hang out with his friends.

"Mac's here!" Patch beamed.

"Hey, guys." Mac smiled.

"You guys wanna visit the toy chest?" Frankie asked.

"Maaaybe... What're _you_ doing?" Bloo asked her.

"...I'm gonna go for a walk with Super Power Man." Frankie said bashfully.

"Have fun then." Mo smiled.

"You too," Frankie said. "You did get your chores done, right?"

The others nodded excitedly that they had.

"Alright, I guess you could go with World for a little bit," Frankie smiled. "But no running!" she then warned.

* * *

Everyone soon ran to attic. Duchess came out of her room to see what was going on before shutting the door and excluding herself from all of the fun. Even Mr. Herriman decided to go into the world to have fun himself, and where everyone soon jumped into the toy chest to get in on the fun. However, Madame Foster came back from vacation and felt confused that her house was empty.

"Oh, this is the best fun!" World beamed. "With all my new friends!"

"It sure was," Patch smiled. "But why do I get the feeling that we forgot about something or someone was coming back?"

"Whatya mean, Spot?" Cherry asked as she ate a cotton candy cloud.

"I just feel like we've forgotten something like someone's returning to Foster's." Patch said.

"You mean like Madame Foster?" Mo asked.

Everyone else's eyes widened.

"I wondered why we haven't seen her at all!" Cherry then said.

"She's probably wondering where we are." Mo said.

"Oh, man, she's probably gonna be mad as!" Cherry panicked.

Madame Foster soon dropped right down.

"Madame Foster!" Cherry gasped.

"What's going on down here?" Madame Foster demanded.

"Um, well, Madame Foster, you see..." Mo stuttered.

"Well...?" Madame Foster replied.

"...Atticus has something to tell you?" Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"Uh... Madame Foster..." Atticus chuckled nervously. "Um... Well, it's like this..."

* * *

**_One long story later..._**

"I see... Well, let me ask ya one more thing," Madame Foster glared which made them all nervous, especially Mr. Herriman, until she soon smiled sweetly. "Why didn't you invite me?!"

"We forgot to invite you." Mo smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you better not let it happen next time," Madame Foster smirked. "You all got lucky."

The others grinned sheepishly as Madame Foster began to have fun with them in the toy chest world. World smiled as he knew he was going to have a better life now.

* * *

Frankie and Super Power Man were soon walking through the town together, smiling to each other, and where it seemed like they were having their own romantic moment.

"So, how's Dylan?" Super Power Man asked, being a friend at first.

"Ugh... Who's Dylan?" Frankie rolled her eyes. "That guy's a jerk. I almost wanna give up on guys sometimes."

"Well, not all guys are jerks." Super Power Man said.

"I know... It's just so hard to find a nice guy..." Frankie said. "You're wonderful though. You're a great friend to everyone around you."

"That's how Atticus imagined me to be." Super Power Man smiled.

"Atticus must have had a great imagination to be able to imagine someone as amazing as you." Frankie smiled back.

"Yep, he sure did; I remember the day he first imagined me." Super Power Man smiled back, thinking back to the day he was created.

* * *

_We are shown an orphanage from many years ago during Cherry and Atticus's early childhood. Atticus was cleaning out the attic and soon finished until he saw some very old comic books that had Superman on them which he began to read and feel inspired from. Of course, there were some bullies that made fun of him for reading comics._

_Atticus walked off with his face in a comic. "Ooh, take that, Lex Luthor." he then chuckled. He, unfortunately, soon bumped into one of the bullies. Atticus soon looked up._

_The bully smirked, taking the comic book from him, narrowing his eyes. "S-Sup... Super... Man?" he then huffed. "Why do you read this stuff?"_

_"I-I think it's cool." Atticus stuttered._

_The bully smirked, grabbing the comic book._

_"No! Don't-" Atticus cried out._

_The bully soon ripped it into shreds._

_"Rip it..." Atticus frowned, hanging his head._

_"Ha! This is too easy." The bully smirked as he kept ripping the comic book._

_Atticus felt his heart sink in his chest, seeing that before he teared up and began to run._

_"What a baby." The bully mocked._

* * *

_Atticus kept running until he ran back into the attic and cried in there. "Why do they have to be so mean?" he sniffled to himself. "It's not my fault I like who I like! I wish I could be a superhero... Then maybe they wouldn't bully me anymore." He continued cry to himself until he heard two footsteps walk up to him after a strong figure appeared. The poor boy sniffled a bit until he looked up and had wide eyes._

_The imaginary superhero soon smiled to him._

_"Wow... You almost look like Superman..." Atticus whispered in awestruck._

_"That's because I'm your imaginary friend: Super Power Man." The imaginary superhero smiled down to the boy._

_"Wow!" Atticus smiled back, wiping his tears away. "This is so cool!"_

_Super Power Man soon helped Atticus from the floor, knowing he helped cheer him up._

_Atticus gave a small smile. "So, you're like a superhero?" he then asked._

_"Yes, and not only that, but I came from your imagination." Super Power Man smiled back._

_"Cool." Atticus smiled._

_"So, buddy, you wanna hang out?" Super Power Man smiled back, picking up Atticus._

_"Sure!" Atticus beamed. "Wow, I hope I can be a superhero when I grow up."_

_"You never know." Super Power Man chuckled._

_Atticus smiled to him._

"Aw, Super Power Man," Frankie's voice smiled. "It sounds like Atticus was so happy to have you as his imaginary friend."

"Oh, he was," Super Power Man's voice said. "But he didn't create me just to make him happy, but also how to be brave and stand up for his friends."

"That sounds so nice," Frankie's voice replied. "Almost like you were a big brother to him."

* * *

_Atticus walked off on his own for a bit as everyone else was playing and having fun with each other around the orphanage, and where this was where the start of Atticus and Cherry's friendship began. Cherry was seen sitting in a corner by herself, reading a book as she didn't play with the other kids until she soon felt something going on. _

_"I think I'll be okay, Super Power Man," Atticus smiled. "You go wait in my room, I'll be back later."_

_"Well, okay, but if any of those bullies cause you any trouble; I'll set 'em straight." Super Power Man said._

_Atticus nodded with a small smile as he began to look for something for himself to do, passing by Cherry as he didn't know her yet, but that would soon change as some familiar bullies made their way to him._

* * *

_Atticus tried to stand up for himself against the bullies the way that Super Power Man taught him to, trying not to let his fear get the better of him. _

_"We're gonna have lots of fun with you." The first bully smirked._

_"I'm not scared," Atticus glared. "You bullies have messed around with innocent kids long enough!" _

_"Oh, look at him, trying to be brave." The second bully smirked._

_Atticus glared and tried to look big and tough. The first bully soon shoved Atticus into the wall, hurting him. Super Power Man would have helped Atticus out, but that wouldn't be needed as Cherry stood up._

_"Ahem!" Cherry glared._

_The bullies looked over to Cherry, looking surprised, but still mocked her since she was a loner._

_"Leave him alone." Cherry glared. _

_"Or else what, loner?" The third bully smirked._

_"J-Just go away!" Cherry glared. "You guys are monkeys!"_

_"Monkeys?" The first bully rolled his eyes. "Is that the best you got?" _

_"Just leave him alone; he's never done anything to you guys." Cherry told them._

_The bullies soon surrounded her._

_"Go away!" Cherry cried out._

_Despite being a girl, the bullies began to beat her up._

_"Hey, leave her alone!" Atticus spoke up._

_The bullies looked over with glares._

_"You better stop right now!" Atticus glared back, trying to stay brave._

_"Pfft, you two deserve each other," The first bully rolled his eyes. "You both don't belong here. You'll never fit in or be adopted."_

_"Yeah, you'll be in this orphanage forever." The second bully added._

_Atticus helped Cherry up as the bullies laughed at them before going off together._

_"You didn't have to do that, you know." Cherry said._

_"I know, but I wanted to," Atticus replied. "Are you gonna be okay?"_

_Cherry sighed. "I'll be fine... I just can't stand bullies."_

_"Oh, trust me; neither do I or my imaginary friend." Atticus said._

_"Well... Good for your imaginary friend..." Cherry said, looking at him kind of strangely for having one before going up to a random corner, thinking maybe imaginary friends were invisible except to kids who created them. "Hello there, imaginary friend. It's nice to meet you..." she then pet the air._

_Atticus gave Cherry an odd look as she was being strange now. "Uh, what are you doing?" He asked._

_"Saying hi to your imaginary friend." Cherry replied._

_"He's not there." Atticus told her._

_Cherry looked back and looked all around. "Where is he then?" she then asked._

_"Come here..." Atticus said, taking her hand and walked her to meet Super Power Man._

_Once they were inside, Atticus soon showed Cherry where Super Power Man was._

_"Super Power Man? You up here?" Atticus asked._

_Super Power Man read some of Atticus's comic books before looking over and coming that way._

_"Whoa..." Cherry whispered._

_"Hey, there." Super Power Man smiled._

_"Are you a real superhero?" Cherry asked._

_"Well... I wouldn't say real, more of... Imaginary," Super Power Man replied. "Who's your friend, Atticus?"_

_Atticus looked over to Cherry._

_Cherry looked back to them. "Call me Cherry."_

_"This is my friend, Cherry." Atticus smiled._

_"Hello, Cherry." Super Power Man smiled to the girl._

_"Hi." Cherry said._

_"She seems interesting." Super Power Man told Atticus._

_"I think she is... I can't tell if she likes me or not though." Atticus replied._

_"Okay, I'm kinda bored now, goodbye," Cherry said, suddenly walking away before looking back. "We should sit together at lunch."_

_"I'd like that." Atticus smiled._

_"Okay." Cherry said, walking away._

_"Not much of a smiler, is she?" Super Power Man asked._

_"Ah, she'll come around." Atticus reassured._

* * *

"Ever since that day, he started to spend more time with her." Super Power Man narrated.

"I can tell," Frankie smiled. "It's also nice that you taught Atticus how to be brave and heroic. It really shows. I bet he could help us rescue stray Extremesauruses that get loose in town and need to be taken into Foster's. You're probably the best superhero imaginary friend there is, Super Power Man."

"Why, thank you, Frankie." Super Power Man visibly blushed.

* * *

After some time they were soon back at Foster's. Super Power Man smiled to Frankie as they came back into the house.

"This was nice," Frankie smiled to him. "I'm glad we had that walk."

"Me too." Super Power Man smiled back.

"I should probably make some dinner for Grandma," Frankie said. "She'd probably like a nice home cooked meal to welcome her home."

"Want some help?" Super Power Man offered.

"I'd love it." Frankie smiled.

"Oh, and I can't wait to see what's for dinner." Madame Foster smiled as she and the others had finished their time in the toy chest.

"Um, did you have a nice vacation?" Cherry asked the old woman.

"Yes, thank you, deary," Madame Foster smiled. "I had a nice time with some old friends. I'm just glad the house is still standing in my absence."

"Well, with everyone doing their share of chores around the house; it was easy." Mo smiled back.

"Hmm... That's very nice," Madame Foster smiled. "I suppose you dears are also helping out?"

"Of course, Madame Foster," Cherry replied. "That's what friends do."

"Even though one of us had a little too much fun with the lawnmower." Mo said.

Cherry grinned sheepishly from that. "Aw, come on, I was just trying to have a little fun."

The others looked at her funny.

"Um... I wonder what's for dinner?" Cherry tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, what's for dinner?" Patch asked Frankie.

Frankie chuckled. "Some steak and chicken with potatoes, rice, and vegetables," she then said. "Super Power Man helped out. Well, we better get to the dining room, everyone, Mr. Herriman doesn't like it when anyone's late for dinner."

* * *

Everyone soon rushed to the dining room. It seemed like everyone was there. After Mr. Herriman made sure that everyone was there, they soon sat down to eat together.

"Guys, do you think someone would adopt me and maybe not send me away like Michael did?" World asked.

"World, whoever adopts you is gonna be the happiest kid in the world." Patch smiled.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

World smiled as he just knew he was going to have a lot of fun in Foster's from now on, and this was just the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

Some time passed after World had been taken into the house and became a new resident. Casper looked out the window, expecting to see his friends, Doc Croc and Yo-Yo, but they never came, at least not yet, and he soon heard the phone ring and answered it.

"Hello?" Casper answered. "Oh, hi, Frankie. ...What? You need our help? ...An Extremesaur is loose in the town?!"

"Yeah, and we could really use your guys's help." Frankie said from the other line.

"Don't worry, I'll tell everyone," Casper replied. "We'll be over there as soon as possible."

"Thanks! We appreciate it." Frankie said before hanging up.

Casper soon went to inform everyone.

"Another one?" Atticus asked. "Oh, I wish people would stop imagining those things!"

"No one seems to take imaginary friends seriously anymore." Cherry added.

"And looks like Yoyo and Doc Croc have arrived just as we're about to leave." Mo said as she saw a familiar book flying to them.

"There they are." Casper said as he came to see the two.

"Hey, kiddo." Doc Croc smiled to the boy.

"Where are you headed?" Yoyo asked the boy.

"I'm gonna help the others with an Extremeasaur," Casper replied. "Frankie says they're gonna need all the help they can get."

"We better hurry." Super Power Man said.

"Uh, you guys wanna come too?" Casper asked.

"Well, I suppose your next fairy tale quest can wait a little bit," Doc Croc replied. "Right, Yo-Yo?"

"Yeah, I guess." Yo-Yo shrugged.

They soon went off to handle the Extremeasaurus.

* * *

"The city... Is in turmoil!" A voice said which was a news anchor who panicked along with the other people on the streets. "AND I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!"

The monster imaginary friend wrecked the city as the Foster's bus drove over and everyone came out with steaks, ropes, and cages.

"It's okay! Don't panic!" Frankie told the townspeople. "It's just an imaginary friend! There's no reason to-"

The monster friend soon stomped in front of her and roared.

"You were saying...?" Atticus asked as he and the others arrived.

"We're gonna need a bigger cage." Wilt suggested.

The monster soon grabbed a hold of him and flailed him around before throwing him in the air.

"Yikes." Cherry winced.

"Don't worry, Wilt, I save you!" Eduardo proclaimed and soon charged over.

The monster friend soon roared at him which of course scared him away. Coco came to take her turn, but got scared, hiding inside of an egg she laid.

"Oh, man, I thought we were going to the hardware store for some supplies." Bloo complained.

"How is that more important than what's going on right now?!" Mo glared at Bloo.

"All right, looks like once again I'm gonna have to save the day." Bloo shrugged.

"Excuse you?!" Cherry replied.

"This looks like a job for Blooregard Q. Kazoo!" Bloo proclaimed.

"Uh-huh, and how are you going to contain something as big as that?" Cherry asked as she pointed at the Extremeasaur while Patch and Atticus tried to fight it off.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head." Bloo smirked, patting her on the head and soon walked off with a butterfly net.

Cherry face-palmed from that.

"He's not making this easy." Atticus said to Patch.

"No, he is not." Patch said before they were both flung away.

"Atticus! Patch!" Cherry cried out.

Bloo soon put his net onto the monster's foot which made the monster flick his toes, flinging Bloo into the air. He then landed while screaming and his net got caught onto the monster's top horn.

"Are you guys okay?" Cherry asked Atticus and Patch.

"Yeah, we're fine," Patch said. "Thank you for your concern."

"Super Power Man, it's up to you." Casper said.

"Let me see what I can do." Super Power Man said, cracking his neck a bit before he soon jumped in the air in flight and soon charged for the monster imaginary friend with a punch.

Suddenly, the monster was covered in a fluffy white substance.

"Huh? I didn't do that..." Super Power Man said before sliding some onto his finger and tasted it. "Mashed potatoes?"

"That's right!" A voice replied. "My mashed potato ray!"

Super Power Man soon turned to see someone behind him who seemed to be another superhero imaginary friend.

"Another superhero imaginary friend?" Cherry asked before looking at Atticus.

"I didn't create him!" Atticus replied.

"Oh, come on, you had to have," Cherry smirked. "What's this one's name?"

"Cherry, I didn't do it!" Atticus told her.

"Okay, okay." Cherry smirked.

"Augh!" Atticus complained.

The monster friend was soon stuck in the mashed potatoes which really impressed Mac. The friend soon got free and snarled until the superhero imaginary friend swooped in to save Bloo as he dangled from his net.

"Whoa." Mo said.

"Listen, bud, I appreciate you trying to help, but I got everything under-" Bloo said to the superhero.

A flying fist soon came out, but the imaginary superhero soon flew out of the way, making the monster hit itself in the face, and he then took out some skateboards under his boots and skated down the monster.

"Who is that?" Super Power Man muttered.

"Not sure, but are you just going to stand around?" Yoyo asked.

Super Power Man shook his head before glaring and soon flew in to do what he could do to help.

"No, really, thanks and all, but you're kinda messing things up." Bloo told the imaginary friend superhero.

"No, he isn't!" Super Power Man told Bloo.

"Who's this?" The other superhero imaginary friend smirked. "A challenger?"

"Um, no, this is usually my job, buddy." Super Power Man said.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to help fight off this beast." The other superhero imaginary friend said.

"I would love to help!" Super Power Man smiled before smirking. "As long as he don't hog the glory."

"I would never do such a thing." The superhero imaginary friend chuckled.

"Then let's take this big boy down." Super Power Man smirked.

"Come on then!" The new superhero imaginary friend smirked back.

Super Power Man soon zipped over as he brought Wilt and Bloo back onto the ground with the others.

"Whoo-hoo!" Mac cheered as he looked excited.

"You can do it, guys!" Casper added.

"Sometimes I wish I could be a cool superhero." Cherry said softly.

"All right, but when the town is in ruins, don't come crying to me." Bloo crossed his arms at the two superhero imaginary friends.

The Extremasaur soon breathed green fire at them, but the new superhero imaginary friend flew away before Super Power Man sucked it in and soon blew it the other way, but accidentally had it flowing towards the statue of the famed inventor and founder of the town.

"Whoops." Super Power Man muttered, about to stop it.

"Orange Soda Soaker, go!" The new superhero imaginary friend called out, drenching the fire with a hand cannon filled with orange soda.

"Whew." Super Power Man said.

"You okay?" The other superhero asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Super Power Man smiled. "Nice use of orange soda."

"Thanks." The other superhero smiled back.

They both soon glared at the extremeasaur.

"Nobody messes with the Founding Fathers of MY country!" The other superhero glared before flying with Super Power Man.

Mac, Casper, and Atticus all looked very excited while Bloo looked bored. The other imaginary friend superhero soon brought out a giant paddle ball from his arm cannon.

"Awesome." Yoyo smiled.

"Hey! That's my thing!" Bloo complained.

The imaginary superhero soon beat the Extremesaur with the ball over and over, battering him up a bit before he soon looked dazed, about to fall over from pain. Super Power Man soon caught the Extremeasaur with ease.

"Awesomeriffic!" The new superhero imaginary friend cheered.

The crowd soon went wild for the two superhero imaginary friends for saving the day. Of course, Bloo was angry and jealous, especially since his creator was amazed from what he had witnessed.

* * *

The Extremeasaur was soon in where the last Extremeasaur was kept in back from when Bloo and Mac first came to Foster's Home.

"Wow! How can we thank you enough, Mr... Gosh, I don't even know your name!" Frankie smiled.

"Yes, quite," Mr. Herriman added. "If you were to stay here at Foster's, we must know how to address you, sir."

"I am... Imaginary Man!" The superhero imaginary friend announced.

_'How original.'_ Cherry thought to herself with an eye roll.

Everyone else was amazed on the other hand.

"Whenever too much homework reigns, you'll find me!" Imaginary Man smiled to the crowd. "Whenever bedtimes are too early, I'll be there! Whenever annoying little sisters touch your stuff, it won't take too long before you're under my protection!"

_'Sounds like his creator didn't like his sister bugging him.'_ Mo thought to herself.

Mac smiled as he watched Imaginary Man, though Bloo kept trying to get his attention.

"Isn't this cool, Cherry?" Atticus smiled. "Another superhero imaginary friend!"

"...Cool." Cherry blinked.

"Okay, say what you really think now." Mo said.

Cherry shrugged.

"Cherry?" Mo said.

"Whatya want me to say, guys?" Cherry replied. "It was cool, I guess. You know I'm not that crazy about superheroes."

"What about Batman?" Patch asked.

"What about him?" Cherry replied. "He doesn't show-off like this."

"Imaginary Man's not showing off," Atticus smiled. "He's just showing us how awesome he is!"

"Big head! Ugh!" Cherry complained to him before walking off. "I think I have to go home now."

"Alright." Mo said.

Cherry soon walked away. Atticus looked concerned before looking back to Super Power Man and Imaginary Man as they became fast friends and Mac looked very interested in Imaginary Man, much to Bloo's dismay.

"You two make a perfect team." Casper smiled up at the two superhero imaginary friends.

"Why, thank you, young man," Imaginary Man replied. "You remind me of an old face I have not seen in quite sometime."

"Thanks for saving my life, Mr. Imaginary Man, it was awesome!" Mac beamed.

"Awesomeriffic!" Imaginary Man clarified.

"Awesomeriffic!" Mac repeated as he jumped for joy.

_'That must be his catchphrase.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"Tell you what, kiddo." Imaginary Man began.

"Yeah?" Mac smiled excitedly before getting picked up.

"How would you like to go for a ride in my Awesomeriffic Super Cool Sidecar of Coolness?" Imaginary Man suggested as he changed his hand into a side car, pulling Mac up off the ground and into the car.

Mac beamed and nodded as he looked excited. Imaginary Man was soon about to take off flying.

Bloo soon stopped him, tugging on his cape. "Look, I know you're new to Foster's and everything, but for future reference, you should know: Mac's MY best friend," he then told him. "And right now, he's supposed to be picking out tiles for the master bath!"

"Uh, not right now, Bloo," Mac told his imaginary friend. "Let's play tomorrow, okay?"

Bloo's jaw dropped to that.

"Ready?" Imaginary Man asked Mac.

"Ready!" Mac smiled.

"AwesomeRIFFIC!" Imaginary Man beamed and soon took off flying with him.

"You alright, Bloo?" Mo asked.

"Hmph! Me and Mac were supposed to build our tree-house!" Bloo complained.

"I'm sure your tree-house can wait a little longer." Atticus said.

Bloo still looked grumpy.

"Have fun, Mac," Atticus smiled. "I know I did with Super Power Man when I was about your age."

"It sure was fun flying with you when you were Mac's age." Super Power Man smiled back.

"Where did the time go?" Atticus sighed.

"I know, I miss it when you were a kid too, but I get to hang out with Casper now." Super Power Man comforted his original creator.

"That's true." Atticus smiled.

* * *

Later on, everyone moved on into doing their own thing while Imaginary Man was gone with Mac.

"A new superhero imaginary friend," Frankie smiled to Super Power Man. "Looks like you have a new friend to make."

"Yeah, it appears so." Super Power Man smiled back.

"Maybe you two can have friendly competitions to see whose powers are better?" Casper smiled back.

"Hmm... Maybe when he comes back, we'll do that," Super Power Man smiled to Casper. "Thanks, kiddo."

"Hey, no problem," Casper smiled back. "It would be so awesome!"

"Sure would." Super Power Man smiled back.

Super Power Man and Frankie began to help each other cleaning up the kitchen before they soon were locked into each other's eyes, the way that boyfriends and girlfriends look at each other. Casper soon looked between the two as he watched them and Yoyo and Doc Croc even took a look from his pocket, and where it seemed like Super Power Man and Frankie were lost in their own world. Casper looked to them. The two seemed compelled against each other before they seemed to hold each other and suddenly got locked into a kiss. Yoyo and Doc Croc soon covered Casper's eyes the best that they could. Frankie and Super Power Man soon both looked surprised at what they did.

"I think Grandma's calling me." Frankie said nervously before running off, feeling a bit sheepish.

"I can't believe that really happened." Super Power Man said.

"Ahem." Yoyo cleared his voice.

Super Power Man soon looked over.

"Uh... Hi." Casper said.

"Casper, shouldn't you be in school?" Super Power Man asked sheepishly.

"I don't have school today." Casper said.

"Um... Then don't you have any homework?" Super Power Man asked.

"Nope." Casper smirked slyly.

"We saw you two kiss." Yoyo smirked at the superhero imaginary friend.

"What?!" Super Power Man yelped.

"Aw, ain't it romantic, guys?" Yoyo chuckled to Doc Croc and Casper.

"Oh, ha, ha." Super Power Man rolled his eyes playfully.

Yoyo just chuckled. Super Power Man rolled his eyes as he left the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Imaginary Man soon arrived back with Mac.

Mac was so excited and thrilled over the fun he had. "That was amazing!" he beamed up to the imaginary superhero friend.

'Mac sure seems like he had fun.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Ooh, what time is it?" Mac asked.

"A little bit after 4:00." Atticus told him.

"I should probably get home before Mom does." Mac said.

"We'll walk you home." Mo told Mac.

"Thanks, guys." Mac smiled.

"Sure," Patch replied. "Not sure where Cherry ran off to, but it's the least we can do."

* * *

They soon walked off together to go back to Mac's apartment.

"So, Mac, do you have any friends in school?" Atticus asked.

"Well... Uh... Not exactly..." Mac said softly. "I have a hard time making friends in school sometimes."

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah... It just sometimes feels like no one really wants to be my friend... It's been that way for a long time, especially in Day Care..." Mac sighed. "Then I created Bloo to be my own best friend."

"Ohh." Mo smiled.

"I don't know what I do wrong though." Mac said.

"You're not doing anything wrong, Mac," Atticus told him. "If they don't wanna be your friend, that's their problem."

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"I guess so," Mac said. "Though, you guys are pretty good friends, especially some of the new friends I make at Foster's."

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

They soon came up to Mac's door and he unlocked the door key, coming inside, and putting down his backpack.

"So you seemed to have a great time with Imaginary Man." Mo smiled at Mac.

"Oh, guys, it was just amazing!" Mac beamed. "I've never had so much fun before! I mean, unless you count the time with World, but still! Imaginary Man is the coolest!"

"He might be cool, but he's not as cool as Super Power Man." Casper said.

"It was just amazing!" Mac beamed. "I wonder where the kid is who created him?"

"Maybe he's all grown up?" Mo guessed.

"Probably." Cherry shrugged.

Mac sat down, feeling a little hungry as his stomach growled.

"Let's get you some food." Mo smiled.

"Yes, please." Mac smiled back.

"Anything you'd like to eat?" Mo asked.

Mac shrugged. "Chicken nuggets?"

Mo smiled as she soon went to get Mac his little snack.

"So, when do you think our two superhero imaginary friends will have their friendly competition?" Casper asked Mac.

"I'm not sure," Mac replied. "Hopefully by tomorrow. That'd be pretty amazing."

"Yeah, that way we'd see which of them is the winner." Casper smiled.

"I'd bet on Imaginary Man." Mac smirked.

"Fine then," Casper smirked back. "In that case, I'm betting on Super Power Man."

"Oh, boy, they're now in the middle of a playful rivalry." Mo smiled playfully.

Cherry yawned a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry..." She then said, though didn't seem to be that sorry. "All this superhero business must be making me rather sleepy."

Atticus playfully rolled his eyes. Mac and Casper both smiled out of excitement of having two superhero imaginary friends around. Mo soon made Mac his snack and he felt much better after eating it.

"Didn't you eat at school, kid?" Cherry asked.

"Terrence took my lunch away." Mac frowned.

"He is the worst brother ever." Patch glared.

Mac just sighed.

"Your mom must have her hands full with her job and with Terrence around here a lot." Atticus said.

"Yeah, it's really tough," Mac sighed. "Mom doesn't even know I go to Foster's every day after school so Bloo doesn't get adopted."

"And a good thing too," Cherry said. "Then again, you never know, she might be understanding."

"I dunno if I should risk it." Mac said.

"Well, I don't know if I wanna hang around a kid who lies to his mother." Cherry replied.

"Your mom seems like an understanding mother." Mo smiled at Mac.

"Well... I guess I could tell her..." Mac said softly. "I just hope she doesn't get mad... I mean... She told me to give up Bloo because I was too old for him."

"Yeah, but you weren't ready to give him up yet." Atticus said.

Mac just sighed about that.

"Tell your mother... I'm sure she'll understand..." Atticus comforted like a better big brother figure for him than Terrence.

"Would it help if we stay by your side?" Mo asked Mac.

"...Please?" Mac replied.

Atticus soon smiled. "We'll stay as long as you want us to."

"Thanks." Mac smiled back.

"Why don't we watch something on TV?" Cherry suggested, taking out the remote, clicking through the channels.

They soon saw what happened today on the news.

"Leave that on!" Atticus told Cherry.

"Whoa! Imaginary Man's even on the news!" Mo beamed. "That's so awesome! Oh, wait... Awesomeriffic!"

"Yeah!" Mac beamed back.

They soon watched the news as Imaginary Man was on it.

**_'It was a terrifying day downtown with one of those dangerous imaginary friends on the loose until a new imaginary friend superhero came to help out the friends in need, as well as another imaginary superhero friend which was a rather 'awesomeriffic' battle.'_** The news anchor announced with a smile, showing clips from what happened earlier that day.

"Okay, I'll say awesome, and I'll even say terrific, but there's _no_ way I'm ever going to say that word." Cherry said.

Everyone else seemed sucked in over the excitement.

Cherry waved her hand to them before rolling her eyes. "I'm outta here..." she then mumbled, walking out the door.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Casper smiled.

"Me neither," Mac smiled back. "It's really gonna be amazing."

* * *

**_The next day..._**

Mac and Bloo went to the hardware store to pick up some supplies for their tree-house. Of course, Mac was telling Bloo all about the fun he had with Imaginary Man, though Bloo seemed to be annoyed from hearing about it. They were soon seen coming out of the hardware store after picking up the supplies they needed.

"Mac, can I get a hand with these supplies?" Bloo grunted, trying to pull the wagon out the doors.

"Oh! Right!" Mac smiled, helping out his imaginary friend.

"That sure a lot of stuff." Casper said as he walked over.

"It's gonna be the best tree-house ever, just you wait!" Bloo smirked.

"Awesomeriffic!" Mac replied.

"Yeah, Mac, I'll say awesome, and I'll even say terrific, but there ain't no way I'm saying that." Bloo remarked.

"You sound like Cherry." Casper said to Bloo.

They soon heard something burst through the roof of the hardware store.

"Whoa!" Casper gasped from that.

"You'll never stop me, boys!" A woman grinned, coming out from the store with paint cans.

"That's Nemesis!" Mac gasped.

"Neme who?" Bloo asked.

"Imaginary Man's oldest, most vile arch enemy." Mac told him.

"Uh-huh, and just how do you know that?" Bloo asked him.

"Imaginary Man told me all about her!" Mac said, taking out a device and pushing the button.

"What the fuzzy is that?!" Casper asked. "Looks like a communicator."

"Oh, and I suppose he gave you that little doodad to too!" Bloo crossed his arms.

"Yep," Mac replied. "You want one?"

Imaginary Man soon arrived, along with Super Power Man.

"What is it, young Mac?" Imaginary Man asked.

"Nemesis!" Mac told him.

"Your arch enemy!" Super Power Man gasped to Imaginary Man.

"She just robbed the hardware store and seemed to only steal paint." Casper told them.

"NO!" Imaginary Man gasped.

"It was her alright!" Mac replied. "You gotta stop her!"

"Quick, Super Power Man, we must stop Nemesis!" Imaginary Man told his new friend.

"Right." Super Power Man nodded.

The two imaginary superhero friends soon got ready for action together.

"But first..." Imaginary Man said, taking out his sidecar for Mac.

"Really?" Mac beamed. "You want me to come with you?!"

"But Mac, what about your tree-house with Bloo?" Casper asked.

Mac seemed to ignore that question and went right into the sidecar. Imaginary Man soon took off with Bloo, leaving him in the dust.

"Great." Bloo glared from that.

"You wanna come with?" Super Power Man asked Casper.

"I'd love to, but Bloo needs help with this equipment; you go join up with them." Casper told Super Power Man.

"All right," Super Power Man replied. "Suit yourself."

"Have fun." Casper smiled.

"Thanks." Super Power Man smiled back and soon joined after Imaginary Man.

Casper soon helped Bloo with the supplies.

"Thanks." Bloo said.

"What're friends for?" Casper smiled.

"I could ask the same question." Bloo narrowed his eyes towards Mac.

"I'll have Atticus have a serious talk with him." Casper said.

"Hm." Bloo nodded firmly.

Nemesis soon laughed as she was seen painting the town pink and making it all girly.

"Wow, this arch enemy of yours really likes to make everything all girly." Super Power Man commented to Imaginary Man.

"It's what she does worst!" Imaginary Man growled. "Not so fast, Nemesis!"

"Imaginary Man!" Nemesis growled back to him.

"Mac, this is pure, unyielding evil, I need you to stay safe." Imaginary Man told the young boy.

"Right." Mac nodded.

Mac was soon put to safety.

"Well, well, if it isn't Nemesis?" Super Power Man remarked.

"And who are you, stranger?" Nemesis smirked.

"I am Super Power Man, and you're going down!" Super Power Man glared.

"He's here to help me stop you, Nemesis!" Imaginary Man told his arch enemy.

"We'll see about that, Imaginary Dork Face!" Nemesis smirked. "Once I'm through with this tacky little town; it'll be cutest, prettiest, more adorablest town anyone's ever seen! And when I'm through, I'll give the whole world a makeover!"

That seemed to horrify Imaginary Man.

"And everything will be beautiful!" Nemesis grinned before laughing wickedly.

"If what you're thinking is making this town beautiful; I hate to break it to ya, but this city is fine just the way." Super Power Man told her.

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet!" Nemesis laughed as she escaped with a rainbow path while Mac tried to hide himself.

Imaginary Man and Supwr Power Man soon flew off after her. All Mac could do was watch them.

"Orange Soda Soaker, go!" Imaginary Man commanded, making soda squirt against the female imaginary friend.

"My hair!" Nemesis cried out, and where she soon landed right on a bush of flowers.

"Gotcha." Super Power Man smirked.

"Big mistake, Doo Doo Brains!" Nemesis smirked back, taking out a bow.

"Oh, no!" Imaginary Man panicked.

Nemesis soon began to shoot flowers towards Imaginary Man which were like his Kryptonite.

_'I actually shouldn't be surprised by this.'_ Super Power Man thought to himself before protecting Imaginary Man.

"Not minding a little flower power, huh?" Nemesis smirked to Super Power Man.

"My weakness is something much deadlier than flowers." Super Power Man glared.

"What a shame Imaginary Dork can't defend himself." Nemesis laughed to him.

Super Power Man soon punched the flowers away to keep them from Imaginary Man.

"Luckily, I met a friend that you might remember from your past," Nemesis smirked at him. "Well, that's what he told me to tell you."

Some heat vision soon hit Super Power Man from behind.

"Gah!" Super Power Man yelped, falling to the ground suddenly.

"Isn't that right?" Nemesis smirked to her helper.

"Oh, yes, Nemesis, and I must say, you haven't changed at all, Super Power Man." A strong and dark voice smirked back.

"You..." Super Power Man glared to his enemy.

* * *

A dark strong figure was soon shown and looked just like Super Power Man, only the color of his outfit was much more dark and evil.

"Super Power Man, who is this?" Imaginary Man asked his new friend.

"Remember what I said about my own arch enemy?" Super Power Man asked back.

"Yeah?" Imaginary Man replied.

"This would be him." Super Power Man told him.

"Oh..." Imaginary Man soon said.

"That's right, and I'm working with Nemesis to get rid of you both!" The villain smirked. "Where's that weak little creator of yours, Super Power Man, he get too tired having a super zero for an imaginary friend?"

"He's at home doing homework," Super Power Man glared. "I see you're still the same as always, Nega Power Man."

"Ah, you make me laugh," The villain chuckled. "You'll surrender to Nemesis! You and your new friend!"

"I don't see that happening." Super Power Man glared.

Nemesis soon ran out of flowers, looking enraged.

"I'm gonna have fun messing with you a little," Nega Power Man smirked to Super Power Man. "Like the Crimson Chin and the Nega Chin... Boy, is that guy awesome?!"

Super Power Man rolled his eyes from that.

"But first." Nega Power Man smirked before showing flowers he stole and gave them to Nemesis to use.

"Oh... Thank you~" Nemesis smirked back. "You're so good to me."

"You won't get Imaginary Man this way!" Super Power Man glared.

"Oh, yes, she will." Nega Power Man smirked as he attacked Super Power Man to keep him from interfering with Nemesis.

"Hey!" Super Power Man glared and soon began to fight and tackle Nega Power Man back.

"Now that that's out of the way..." Nemesis smirked as she soon shot more flowers towards Imaginary Man.

And where he began to feel pain as the flowers were draining Imaginary Man of his powers.

"Imaginary Man! No!" Super Power Man cried out.

Mac soon jumped in and began to defend Imaginary Man against the flowers.

"Seriously?" Nega Power Man glared at Mac.

"Someone has to help Imaginary Man!" Mac glared back.

"Ah, Mac, so good to see you." Super Power Man smiled to the young boy.

"Hope you like to see him fried!" Nega Power Man glared as he shot his heat vision at the young boy.

"NO!" Super Power Man yelped and soon went to save Mac, and where he saved Mac just in time as he blocked the heat vision with his heat vision.

There was a bit of an explosion from the repelling heat before everyone was soon pushed back from it.

"You okay, Mac?" Super Power Man asked.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Mac replied.

"Dang it." Nega Power Man glared.

"Sorry, Nega, but no matter what, I'll come out on top," Super Power Man remarked. "Just like how Atticus wants me to."

Nega Power Man glared as Nemesis throw down her bow.

"How do ya like that?" Super Power Man laughed at his enemy.

"You won this time, Imaginary Man, but mark my words, I'll get you, your friend, and your little boy too!" Nemesis glared as she soon made her exit.

Nega Power Man soon flew off after her as his escape too.

"Mac... Super Power Man... How did you do it?" Imaginary Man asked.

"Do what?" Mac asked.

"How did you withstand that onslaught of pansies?!" Imaginary Man replied.

"You mean the flowers?" Super Power Man asked. "Well, for Mac, he's a kid; he doesn't have a weakness to them and neither do I."

"But they're so sissy, and girly, and yucky!" Imaginary Man replied. "Don't they drain away your manliness?"

"No, not really." Mac replied while Super Power Man shook his head.

"This means that Mac has a gift, and so do you, Super Power Man!" Imaginary Man proclaimed.

"Imaginary Man, by any chance, did your creator that imagined you not like girls and found the girly stuff all girly and yucky?" Super Power Man asked.

"You could say that, yes." Imaginary Man replied.

"That explains your weakness." Super Power Man said.

* * *

Bloo and Casper walked by with the wagon before they soon looked over, seeing Mac talking with Imaginary Man and Super Power Man.

"Pfft! Him again..." Bloo rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Mac, if you love him so much, why don't you _marry_ him?"

Imaginary Man soon knelt down to Mac. Bloo's eyes widened from that.

"This used to belong to the boy who imagined me," Imaginary Man told Mac, showing something in his sidecar for him. "Mac... Will you be my sidekick?"

"Yes!" Mac beamed. "Yes, I will be your sidekick!"

Bloo soon screamed after hearing that as he was shocked that Mac just answered right away, as were Super Power Man and Casper.

"Um, don't worry, Bloo," Casper said. "I'm sure Mac will still have time for you."

"I hope so." Bloo pouted.

They soon went to continue going on with the tree-house supplies while Mac accepted his new outfit as Imaginary Man's sidekick.

* * *

Sometime later, Mac was soon home, but saw the others inside, waiting for him.

"Hey, kid." Cherry said, popping some bubblegum.

"Neat outfit." Atticus said.

"Huh? Oh, thanks," Mac smiled. "Imaginary Man gave it to me. His kid used to wear it, and now I'm his sidekick."

"Yeah, you seemed to accept to be his sidekick right away." Casper said.

"Well, who could turn down an amazing offer like that?" Mac beamed.

"Would you say it's more important than helping Bloo with finishing your tree house?" Casper asked firmly.

"What're you talking about?" Mac asked.

"Mac, no offense, but ever since Imaginary Man came around, you haven't paid much attention to Bloo." Casper told him.

"You even got annoyed with him when he tried to get your attention about how you guys were almost finished with the tree house." Cherry added.

"You guys are being ridiculous, I haven't forgotten about Bloo." Mac told them.

"Oh, really?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah!" Mac told her.

"I'm outta here." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Mac, it's just that you kinda blew off Bloo when he reminded you yesterday that you guys needed to pick out the color tiles for the master bath," Casper said. "Even though I would be surprised to see how that would fit in the tree house without it falling through due to the weight."

Mac looked over and soon stopped to think about it.

"That's not being a friend..." Casper said. "Maybe you should spend a little time away from Imaginary Man."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll understand." Mo said.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Mac paused to think. "Hey, is your friend gonna be okay, Atticus?" he then asked as Cherry stormed off.

"She should be fine," Atticus said. "Probably blowing off some steam."

"Yeah, I guess so." Mac said.

"Just remember what we said," Atticus replied. "I know how cool it can be to hang around an imaginary superhero friend though. When I hung around Super Power Man when I was a kid, I felt like I was living in my very own comic book."

"Yeah, but that was before you became friends with Cherry." Mac said.

"Well... Yeah..." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"But the point is Bloo's been your best friend much longer than you've been friends with Imaginary Man." Patch told Mac.

"I guess you guys have a point there." Mac replied.

"So?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... I'll have to see what I can do tomorrow." Mac said.

The others just hoped that it would be the right thing.

"Before we go, when do you think will be a good time to tell your mom?" Mo asked.

Mac bit his lip.

"Come on, you have to tell her sooner or later." Mo said.

"But what if she hates me because I'm still seeing Bloo or makes us move away or send me to military school?" Mac replied.

"Who made you think something like that?" Atticus narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Ooh, I think I know." Mo glared.

Terrance soon came back home.

"Detention again?" Mac guessed.

"Shut up, dork!" Terrance glared.

"That always means yes." Mac explained to the others.

"I can imagine so," Atticus replied. "Anyway, Mac, just listen to us. We promise, it'll be okay."

"Yeah, everything that you-know-who told you won't happen," Mo said while secretly pointing to Terrance. "Your mom will be understanding."

"...Maybe you guys are right." Mac replied.

"Besides you know who isn't exactly someone you should listen to." Patch said.

"Yeah... I guess..." Mac told them.

The others smiled to him.

"Why don't you hang out with kids your own age, Stupid?" Terrence scoffed to his little brother.

"How about you leave him alone, jerk?" Atticus glared.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Terrence glared back.

"Is that a challenge?!" Atticus retorted with his stare.

"Oh, boy." Patch sighed.

Atticus glared to Terrance.

"You think a staring contest can scare me?" Terrance scoffed.

"Uh-oh... He's using... The Stare..." Mo shivered.

"You're just gonna stare at me?" Terrence scoffed to Atticus. "Whatever."

Atticus kept his stare, not even blinking to the younger teenage boy. The others, besides Mac, kept themselves from looking as The Stare was a scary thing. Terrence began to look a bit scared from that.

"Had enough yet?" Atticus asked.

"N-No." Terrence gulped.

Atticus kept staring until Terrence soon gave up and ran into his bedroom, allowing Atticus to now relax himself.

"Whoa, what was that?" Mac asked.

"The Stare," Atticus replied. "It's a method I learned. It scares a lot of people."

"How?" Mac wondered.

"Even we're unsure, but I think it has something to do with without any blinking." Patch said.

"Does it really look that bad?" Atticus asked.

"It looks like you're staring into our souls," Mo said. "You kinda looked like Drell when he found out Cherry used his magic wand to unclog her toilet."

"Who?" Mac asked.

The others grinned sheepishly to him.

"I really hope Cherry gets better soon," Atticus said. "She seemed a bit grumpy earlier."

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Mo said.

"I'll talk to her later," Atticus decided as he knew her better than anyone else. "Oh, no! It's not October, is it?!"

"No, it's not." Mo said.

"Okay, good." Atticus said in relief.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want her to be angry with you again." Patch said.

"I'll talk to her, I'm sure she'll open up." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, after all, you're her best friend." Mo smiled back.

"That's why I think I should talk to her," Atticus replied before looking at the time. "Hmm... Mac, when's your mother coming home?"

"I think at 6:00 today," Mac said. "She works really hard at the bank."

"Whoa, that is an important job." Mo said.

"Sometimes if she's around at evenings or the weekend, I help her out a little with work." Mac smiled.

"That must help with Math." Patch smiled back.

"Sometimes it does," Mac said. "Frankie's great at Math though, she really helps out a lot with my homework."

"She really is a great friend." Mo smiled.

* * *

Later on, Mo made small salads with burgers for Mac and Terrence's dinner, leaving Terrence's food by his bedroom door as he didn't seem to come out of his room and Mac soon ate the food.

"Wow, nice salad, Mo." Mac said.

"Thanks," Mo smiled. "I try my best to make great salads without too much meat."

"You've got that right." Mac said.

"I just hope your brother at least gets some dinner," Mo rolled her eyes. "He may be a jerk, but he shouldn't starve."

They soon heard the front door opening.

"That must be your mother." Mo smiled hopefully.

And where Mo was right as Mac's mother came walking in. "I'm home!" Grace called out as she came inside.

"Hello, ma'am." Mo said with a small smile.

"Hi, Mom." Mac smiled to his mother.

"Hello, dear," Grace said. "Oh, you're having friends over."

"I made dinner, I hope that was okay." Mo smiled.

"Sure... Thank you," Grace replied with a small smile back. "Takes the edge off when I come home from work."

"Well, I hope you like salad then." Mo smiled back.

"Hmm... I suppose I could use a salad..." Grace said. "My mother always told me that's good to fight stress with."

"My mother says the same thing." Mo smiled from that.

Grace soon began to eat dinner with Mac. The others smiled as it was nice to see Mac bonding with his mother.

"Where's Terrence?" Grace wondered.

"I think he's gonna eat in his room." Atticus said.

"Yeah, he seemed like he didn't have a good day at school." Mo said.

"Probably got detention again... Would it kill for that boy to behave?" Grace sighed to herself.

"I highly doubt it." Atticus said.

"Oh, Mo, this is a wonderful salad," Grace smiled. "Did you make it yourself?"

"Why, yes, I did," Mo smiled back. "Made from vegetables from my own garden back home."

"Mo has the magic touch when it comes to nature." Atticus added.

"You could say that." Mo smiled.

"That sounds really nice." Grace smiled back.

Patch simply nodded. Grace gently pet Patch which he seemed to like.


	11. Chapter 11

Eventually, it was time for everyone to go and Atticus went to his computer, looking for Cherry's name on video chat and found her name. "Good... You're online..." he then said before clicking onto Cherry's page to call her.

And where after some time, Cherry answered.

"What?" Cherry said.

"Hey." Atticus smiled.

"...Hi." Cherry blinked.

"Are you okay?" Atticus asked.

"Meh... I guess so..." Cherry said. "I don't see what the big fuss is over Imaginary Man..."

"Well, he's an imaginary superhero." Atticus replied.

"Yeah... I haven't seen that before..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Cherry, you're not jealous, are you?" Atticus asked.

"Jealous?" Cherry narrowed her eyes. "That's ridiculous!"

"I was just asking." Atticus said.

Cherry looked to him.

"Cherry... Talk to me..." Atticus said. "What's going on?"

"...Okay, maybe I'm a little jealous." Cherry said.

"Why are you jealous?" Atticus asked.

"Well, no offense, but you guys were kind of zombies around Imaginary Man," Cherry said. "Especially Mac."

"True." Atticus said.

"I thought you forgot about me." Cherry frowned.

"Oh, Cherry, I'd never forget about you," Atticus said. "You're my sister!"

"Yeah, and you're my brother." Cherry replied.

"I won't ever forget about you, Cherry," Atticus smiled. "I won't let you. I'll tell you every single day."

"Mush." Cherry muttered.

"Really, I won't ever forget you, Cherry." Atticus told her.

"Hmm... Okay..." Cherry said. "I guess you couldn't forget about me."

"How could I?" Atticus asked.

"I'unno..." Cherry said.

"La, la, la, la la~" Atticus soon sang out loud.

"What? Oh... No!" Cherry said. "Stop!"

"You're my best friend, Best of all friends, Don't you wish you had a best friend too?~" Atticus smiled.

"Oi." Cherry groaned.

"You tickle in my tummy, you're so yummy, aren't I your best friend too?~" Atticus continued.

"You're my best friend." Cherry said to play along.

Patch could already tell this song would possibly go on for a while.

"Are you done yet?" Cherry asked.

"The point is, I'm sorry if you felt ignored," Atticus told Cherry. "Is there a way I can make it up to you?"

"Oh... I don't know..." Cherry shrugged. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"No, really, is there a way I can make it up to you?" Atticus asked.

"Well... I guess I could have a milkshake?" Cherry shrugged.

"Then I'll get you a milkshake." Atticus said.

"Fries too?" Cherry asked.

"Can't eat a milkshake without fries." Atticus said with a smile since that's what she liked to eat.

Patch smiled as he could tell that after this Cherry would be alright.

"I think we're good until tomorrow, boy." Atticus said after the video call soon ended.

"That's good." Patch smiled.

"Tell me about it," Atticus replied. "I guess we have been fussing over Imaginary Man just a bit."

"Yeah, I guess." Patch said.

"I'll make it up to her..." Atticus said. "Hopefully Mac doesn't forget about Bloo either."

"Same here." Patch said.

Atticus soon went to do some homework with Patch before he would go to bed.

"Well, that was nice..." Cherry hid a small smile after hanging up on Atticus. "I guess I should be lucky to have a friend like that."

* * *

**_The next day..._**

Cherry was sound asleep since there wasn't any school today.

"Cherry? You have company?" Michelle's voice rang from downstairs.

Cherry blinked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, and came downstairs after changing her clothes, and saw Atticus there with a milkshake with an order of french fries and a bacon cheeseburger.

"I didn't know if you wanted a burger or not, so I brought that too." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks." Cherry smirked.

They soon sat down together at the dinner table to eat together.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Atticus asked.

"I guess we could go to Foster's for a little bit." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah, and let's hope Mac and Bloo are finishing up on their tree house." Atticus said.

"I sure hope so..." Cherry said before eating her cheeseburger and her eyes widened. "You got the bacon right too!"

"I wanted it to be just right." Atticus smiled.

"You succeed!" Cherry replied.

"Is that happiness?" Atticus asked.

"...No." Cherry obviously lied.

"You're lying." Atticus said.

"So?" Cherry replied, looking away from him.

"It's bad to lie." Atticus said, looking that way now.

"I do it better than you do." Cherry said, looking the other way now.

"That's true." Atticus said, looking that way now.

"You could learn a lot from me." Cherry said before looking in his eyes, allowing them to look each other in the eye.

"No thanks," Atticus replied. "I choose detective."

"Batman's a detective too." Cherry smirked.

"True." Atticus said.

Cherry smirked.

"Does he have superpowers though?" Atticus smirked back.

"He stole Lois Lane from Superman." Cherry smirked.

"Touché." Atticus said.

Cherry stuck her tongue out a bit.

* * *

The two soon left her house and were on their way to Foster's, Cherry taking her milkshake with her, and once there, they heard something going on at where the tree house was being built.

"Ah, Mac, I knew you'd work on the tree-house with Bloo!" Atticus smiled with high hopes.

"Um, if he's working on the tree-house with Bloo, then why do I see Bloo coming out of Foster's and rushing to the tree-house with a smile?" Cherry asked.

"Huh?" Atticus asked before looking over.

"Hey, guys, you here to see the most awesomest tree-house in the history of the world?" Bloo smirked as he came toward them with World.

"But Bloo, if you're out here with World, who's helping Mac with the tree-house?" Cherry asked.

Bloo shrugged. Cherry and Atticus looked to each other and took a look inside the tree-house as it looked like a superhero's headquarters.

"What is this, the Fortress of Solitude?" Atticus muttered.

"You know what this means, right?" Cherry asked Atticus with a sigh.

"He didn't listen to me..." Atticus replied. "Mac's gonna be Imaginary Man's sidekick."

"Exactly." Cherry said.

"Mac Attack, what have you discovered, my prodigy?" Imaginary Man asked the boy.

"Holy Havidashari, Imaginary Man!" Mac piped up.

"Ugh..." Cherry face-palmed.

"Uh, what?" Imaginary Man asked out of confusion.

"Holy Havadashari!" Mac smiled. "I found a catchphrase database on the internet! Every proper sidekick should have a catchphrase, right?"

"Yes... Is it?" Cherry smirked to Atticus.

"Only in the comics." Atticus glared.

Cherry snickered to him.

"What do you think of 'Holy Haverdasheri'?" Mac asked Imaginary Man as he printed out a list of catchphrases.

"Uh, you might wanna keep trying," Imaginary Man suggested. "Now, what about that other thing?"

"Oh, right," Mac said, going back on the laptop. "According to my calculations, Nemesis has a weakness of her very own!"

"Of course she does, obviously." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Astonishing!" Imaginary Man beamed.

"Huh, that's different." Cherry said.

"How do you know?" Imaginary Man asked Mac.

"You see, yesterday when we were fighting her, I noticed something really weird," Mac explained. "When you got her hairdo all wet with the orange soda, she momentarily lost all of her powers. So that made me think: 'Hey! Her giant, humongous hairdo must be the source of all of her powers, and if that's the source of all her powers, she's gonna have to get it fixed, right?'. So, I figured she might wanna go to the prissiest, foofiest, most expensive place in town, which just so happens to be where my mom goes!"

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Not bad for a kid of eight, I gotta admit." Cherry commented, drinking her milkshake.

"Salon de Sissy!" Imaginary Man glared.

"De Sissé." Mac corrected with a French inflection.

"Mac Attack, you're brilliant!" Imaginary Man smiled to his new sidekick.

"He really is smart." Atticus said.

"If my hunch is correct, Nemesis is there right now, having her hair styled." Mac told Imaginary Man.

"Then we haven't a moment to lose!" Imaginary Man told Mac. "Let's go, Mac Attack!"

"Okay, we should stop Mac from going with Imaginary Man now." Cherry said.

Imaginary Man soon stepped on the hatch, shutting them out. Cherry whimpered as her fingers got caught and she yelled out of pain. Atticus glared before he pushed the hatch open. Cherry whimpered as her fingers throbbed a bit from the pain.

"Hooplah! Arial! We ride!" Mac called out as he soon took off with Imaginary Man.

"We have to tell his mom; maybe she can talk some sense into him." Cherry said.

"Come on then." Atticus replied.

Cherry soon got some ice for her hands and went to go with Atticus to see Mac's mother even though she was at work. Bloo, on the other hand, had a different idea in mind. Cherry and Atticus soon left Foster's.

"Should we get Mo and Patch?" Cherry asked him on the way to his car to get to the bank.

"We would, but Patch is on a Pound Puppy mission and Mo is spending time with Gloriosa." Atticus told her.

"All right, I guess it's up to us then." Cherry said.

"Don't worry," Atticus said as they got into his car. "I'm sure we can get a hold of Mac's mother... Even if she might be mad at Mac for not telling her about him going to Foster's every day after school and sometimes on the weekend."

They soon drove off to the bank.

* * *

They soon walked in and looked around as it seemed to be a normal, quiet day so far.

Grace was behind a desk as the two came to her. "Welcome to the National Bank, would you like to make a deposit?" she then asked since it was her job as a teller.

"Um, not exactly." Atticus said.

Grace looked down. "Oh... Cherry... Atticus..." She said in surprise.

"We need to talk to you about your son." Cherry said.

"What did Terrence do now?" Grace groaned slightly.

"No, no, this time it has nothing to do with Terrence." Atticus said.

"Mac did something...?" Grace asked out of surprise and concern since Mac was her nicer and kinder boy.

Cherry and Atticus nodded.

"One moment, please." Grace told them before going in the back room.

"Take your time." Cherry said.

The two soon waited in the waiting section as other people came by.

* * *

Grace soon came to see them and talk with them after getting permission from her boss. "What's going on?" she soon asked.

"It's a bit of a long story." Cherry said.

"I've got time." Grace said.

"Well... Okay... We were told by Mac once that you told him to give up Bloo." Cherry said.

"Yes, because he was getting too old for an imaginary friend," Grace replied. "I mean, I had one once too when I was little, but Mac and Bloo cause a lot of trouble whenever I'm out for work or errands and Terrence is in charge, but that was a long time ago."

"Actually... Mac's been still seeing Bloo." Atticus said.

"Tell me everything." Grace said.

Cherry and Atticus soon explained everything to Grace about how Mac and Bloo were going to be separated and how they found out about Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends which Mac sent Bloo to live in, but Mac had to go over every day after school so that Bloo wouldn't be put up for adoption, though every kid just wanted him for themselves, and Mac kept it a secret so that his mother wouldn't get mad at him for seeing Bloo all the time.

"I guess I might have been wrong about what age Mac would be ready to let Bloo go at." Grace said.

"We're sorry, Mrs. Snyder..." Cherry said.

"I suppose I should be sorry," Grace replied. "My friends in my book club suggested that Mac was too old for an imaginary friend. I guess I let them get to me."

"So, you think you'll let Bloo move back in?" Atticus asked.

"I don't know about all of that yet, but I guess I could talk to Mac about this," Grace said. "...I guess he's at that Foster's place?"

"That's another story..." Cherry said to her.

"It's the other reason why we're here." Atticus added.

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"Well, there's a new superhero imaginary friend named Imaginary Man," Cherry said. "He's cool and all, I guess, but Mac keeps paying so much attention to him instead of Bloo."

"And where he finished the tree-house they were going to finish together and turned into a Fortress of Solitude." Atticus said.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Grace replied. "That doesn't sound like Mac to forget about Bloo though. Bloo's been with us since Mac was three."

"So mind talking to him?" Cherry asked.

"But of course I will," Grace replied. "Thank you so much for telling me."

"No problem." Atticus smiled.

"You're not mad about the Foster's thing, are you?" Cherry asked.

"Well... I don't like that Mac was doing that behind my back, but I guess I can't blame him for wanting to be with Bloo again like that," Grace sighed. "Also, I'm sorry that Mac is hanging around this Imaginary Man more. I mean, can't he play with his own kid?"

"We don't think he has one anymore." Atticus shrugged.

"Yeah, he seems to just have friends at Foster's and us and Mo and Patch as well as Casper and Darla." Cherry said.

"So I see..." Grace replied. "I guess Imaginary Man sees Mac like the kid who created him, Scott."

"Scott...?" Cherry and Atticus asked.

"I had a friend growing up named Scott," Grace explained. "He just loved all things superheros. He wanted to be Superman when he grew up and was always pretending to be one, especially when we were in grade school."

Cherry gave playful smirk to Atticus, crossing her arms.

"And I believe he had a sister who created an imaginary friend too named Nemesis, short for Nemesister." Grace said.

"Nemesister..." Atticus said before face-palming. "That makes so much sense."

"Lucy was always so dark and mysterious," Grace said. "She meant well and nice, even if she was dark and spooky on the outside."

Atticus soon smirked to Cherry from that.

"They sure do have unique imaginations." Cherry smirked.

"Yes... Quite..." Atticus smirked back.

"I haven't seen them in so long..." Grace replied. "It seems like only yesterday we were all best friends and hanging out together every day after school. They really made me feel like a sister of theirs too with the way we hung out."

"Well, right now, Nemesis is at Salon De Sissé." Cherry said.

"Ah, yes, I sometimes go there when I can, like for my birthday." Grace replied.

"And Imaginary Man and Mac are going to be there to fight her." Atticus said.

"I see..." Grace remarked to them. "I think Mac and I need to have a little talk tonight. Hopefully my boss will let me come home early. I haven't had dinner with Mac and Terrence in quite sometime."

Atticus and Cherry hoped Grace's boss would let her go home early. After talking with her boss, Grace came back to her post.

"I have to go back to work right now, but I'll be home by 4:00 today." Grace said to Cherry and Atticus.

"Great!" Atticus and Cherry smiled.

* * *

They soon left the bank.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Cherry had to admit.

"See? She was understanding." Atticus smiled.

"Well, that's good," Cherry said. "Let's just hope Mac doesn't freak out when he realizes his mother finds out about him going to Foster's."

"That I can not promise." Atticus said.

"So, what do we do now?" Cherry asked him.

"Just go and see how this plays out." Atticus said.

"Fair enough..." Cherry replied. "Hey, you don't think there's a chance we could find Imaginary Man and Nemesis's creators, do you?"

"Hmm... Well, with some help from the internet, we just might." Atticus said.

* * *

They soon drove away from the bank and went to Atticus's house. Cherry turned on the TV in the background while Atticus went on the computer, and where he typed Imaginary Man's and Nemesis's creators' names.

"Scott and Lucy..." Atticus said to himself, looking through the name search which had more results than he expected.

Cherry soon went to join him as they found many people who shared those names who were either married or siblings which would take longer than expected.

"Uh, Atticus? I think that might be them?" Cherry pointed out.

"What makes you think that's them?" Atticus replied.

"I dunno, lucky guess?" Cherry remarked.

They soon saw two grown adults with brown hair. The man had a red shirt with white pants, and blue and white shoes, the same colors of Imaginary Man's get-up, and the woman had a black shirt with a pink skirt with black boots, the same colors of Nemesis's design.

"Yep, that must be them." Atticus nodded.

"Anything we need to know?" Cherry asked.

"Let's see..." Atticus said. "They both seem to have children now. They live about four states away... You think we should call them?"

"'Hey, we have your old imaginary friends, come get them, bye'," Cherry smirked. She soon saw that Atticus wasn't impressed. "Well, what do you suggest?" she then shrugged.

Atticus soon called the number, but soon got an answering machine and left a message. "Hello, you don't know me, but my name is Atticus Fudo," he then said. "Listen, I know this may sound strange, but we know where Imaginary Man and Nemesister are, and they now live in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends at 1123 Wilson Way, and if you could come pick them up, we would appreciate it. Goodbye." he then said before hanging up.

"Okay, that's got to sound much better than mine." Cherry pouted.

"Oh, Cherry... What am I going to do with you?" Atticus sighed.

"Keep me?" Cherry smirked.

Atticus simply rolled his eyes playfully. Cherry shrugged modestly.

"At least we have a lead," Atticus smiled. "Also, it might be nice if their kids adopt Imaginary Man and Nemesister."

"Yeah." Cherry nodded.

"Hopefully they come." Atticus said.

"I hope so too." Cherry replied.

"Now what?" Atticus asked.

Cherry shrugged to him. They soon went to visit Foster's as Bloo sulked without Mac and World tried to comfort him like a good friend would.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Bloo, where's Mac?" Cherry asked.

"Probably out with that Imaginary Dork Face." Bloo rolled his eyes.

"Still?" Atticus asked.

"I guess so," Bloo rolled his eyes. "I guess I'm not special to Mac anymore." He soon got an idea of how to show Mac he was special.

"Come on, Bloo, you're special..." World said. "I'm sorry Mac's been so preoccupied lately," He soon saw the look Bloo had in his eyes before the blue blob rushed in to make a cape and superhero mask. "Bloo?" World asked.

"I'll show him!" Bloo remarked. "I'll show all of them!"

"Uh, Bloo? I don't know if that's a good idea..." Cherry said.

Unfortunately, he wasn't listening to her.

"Bloo?!" Cherry called out.

"I'm out!" Bloo told them as he went off.

Cherry sighed sharply in defeat.

* * *

At the salon, Nemesis was getting her hair done, and a hair stylist came to check on her, though he looked fearful, and when she saw the result of her hair, which was barely poofy, he would become more fearful.

"Well?" Nemesis demanded.

The stylist handed her a mirror as he shivered.

"You call this VOLUME?!" Nemesis glared, grabbing him by his shirt. "IT'S BARELY POOFY!"

Suddenly, Imaginary Man and Mac came to the rescue.

"Oh, my stars and garters!" Mac announced.

"Wait, what?" Nemesis asked.

Imaginary Man shook his head at the catchphrase before he got ready to fight Nemesis with Mac's help. Nemesis soon grabbed some flowers and shot them at her enemy.

"Mac Attack?!" Imaginary Man called.

"I'm on it!" Mac told him before destroying the flowers.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat flowers." Nega Power Man's voice smirked.

"He's back." Imaginary Man glared from the voice.

"And better than ever!" Nega Power Man laughed as he soon flew in beside Nemesis, crossing his arms.

"My beautiful flowers!" Nemesis cried out.

"No worries, my Queen, that brat shall pay." Nega Power Man reassured.

"Oh, thank you." Nemesis told him.

Nega Power Man soon grabbed a hold of Mac by his cape.

"Hey!" Mac complained.

Imaginary Man soon flew towards Nega Power Man, punching him away from Mac.

"My kinda language." Nega Power Man smirked from the punch.

"You won't hurt Mac Attack as long as I'm around!" Imaginary Man glared.

"Oh, yeah?" Nega Power Man smirked.

"We'll see about that." Nemesis added.

"Face it, Nemesis!" Imaginary Man glared. "Without your flowers, you're no match for me!"

Unfortunately for Imaginary Man and Mac, Bloo arrived dressed as a hero.

"The blob..." Nega Power Man grumbled.

"Never fear!" Bloo grinned. "The Ever Avenger is here!"

"Bloo?" Mac asked.

"Watch this, Mac!" Bloo smiled as he sang his own theme song and ran into the scene with his cape flowing which was the tablecloth from the dining room table which had Eduardo stuck onto it. He then jumped onto the chandelier and seemed to be stuck as the plates, bowls, and silverware began to weigh down the tablecloth.

"Oh, no!" Mac frowned once he saw flowers.

"Oh, yes!" Nega Power Man grinned. He soon flew up and took the flowers and gave them to Nemesis to use while he would keep Mac from interfering.

"Yaugh! Petunias!" Imaginary Man cried out.

"Thank you." Nemesis grinned to Nega Power Man as she used her flowers against Imaginary Man.

And where Imaginary Man began to look like he was becoming weaker. Nemesis soon climbed up of the tablecloth and escaped once she made it to the top floor before Bloo fell from the chandelier.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but my lady needs me," Nega Power Man grinned before flying off after Nemesis. "And thanks for the help, loser!"

Mac soon got rid of the flower before glaring at his imaginary friend. "Bloo, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you might need a super heroic hand." Bloo smirked.

"But you let the bad guys get away!" Mac glared.

"Yes, but I did it in a super and heroic way." Bloo smirked.

"No, Bloo, you did it in a dumb way!" Mac glared. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"But Mac, I just-" Bloo frowned.

"Look, next time you're filling super and heroic, remember who the real superheros are and BUTT OUT!" Mac glared, rather coldly.

"Okay, that does it." Super Power Man's voice said firmly.

"Come on, Imaginary Man," Mac grumbled. "Cowabunga, dude."

"Keep trying, Mac Attack." Imaginary Man said.

"NO!" Super Power Man said as he soon flew into the salon, and where he knew exactly where to take Mac.

"Super Power Man, what are you doing?" Mac asked.

"We need to talk." Super Power Man told Mac.

"But Nemesis and Nega Power Man are getting away!" Mac told him.

"Mac, what you said to Bloo was terrible," Super Power Man said. "I know you're having fun with Imaginary Man, but you're not being a very good friend to Bloo right now."

"What? But, Bloo, he-" Mac started.

"Mac," Super Power Man said before sighing. "I know how Bloo can be, but you kind of abandoned him for Imaginary Man."

"I didn't mean to." Mac frowned.

"I'm sure you didn't, but you really hurt Bloo," Super Power Man said. "I'm sorry, Mac, but you really did. It's like ever since you met Imaginary Man, he's all you ever think about."

Mac frowned as this was true.

"I'm sure he likes hanging out with you too, but you already have your own imaginary friend," Super Power Man said. "I mean, I loved playing with Atticus when he was a kid, but I have Casper now."

Mac frowned as he was being a terrible friend to Bloo. Super Power Man stayed silent to let Mac decide what he needs to do.

"Zoinks! I was being a bad friend." Mac frowned, trying out another catchphrase.

"Yes, you are, also, are you trying to find the perfect catchphrase?" Super Power Man asked him.

"Uh... Maybe?" Mac smiled bashfully. "I found a website."

"Well, how about trying to make one up?" Super Power Man asked.

"Uh... I guess..." Mac shrugged.

Super Power Man soon took Mac in front of the bank where his mother worked at. Unfortunately, they had forgotten Bloo who was feeling a bad feeling.

* * *

Bloo was still at the salon as he was crying from the harsh words that Mac had given to him, but soon enough, a certain somebody heard his cries and came to see him.

"You know what you call a friend that betrays and abandons you? An enemy." Nemesis smirked as she landed behind the blue blob.

Bloo soon stopped crying.

"I sense anger in you, you want to get them back, don't you?" Nemesis smirked. "You want to teach them a lesson, like the big, fat doo-doo heads that they are. You want... REVENGE! Join me~..."

"Ahem! Join only _you_?" Nega Power Man smirked as he flew down to Nemesis's side.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nega Power Man," Nemesis smirked back. "I meant for him to join both of _us_."

Bloo soon got up from the floor and soon grew a wicked grin on his face.

"Let us begin his transformation into a villain then." Nega Power Man smirked.

"I couldn't agree more." Nemesis smirked back.

The two evil imaginary friends soon got to work to transform Bloo into a different person. And where it was a knock-off Darth Vader mixed with a unicorn.

"Lord Uniscorn..." Nemesis smirked.

"Yes, My Mistress." Bloo replied.

"Rise." Nemesis told him.

Bloo soon laughed evilly as he sat up in the salon chair in his new identity.

"He's perfect," Nega Power Man smirked before seeing Eduardo watching this like a movie. "What are you doing in here?"

"This is getting good!" Eduardo smiled while eating his bowl of cereal.

"Oi." Nega Power Man groaned with a face-palm.

"Oh, never mind him," Nemesis said before grinning. "We have a new ally."

"Yes..." Nega Power Man grinned back. "It sure is a lovely day to be EVIL!"

"Oh, yes, it is." Nemesis nodded.

The three all shared a laugh together while Eduardo just sat there on the edge of his seat.

* * *

Grace soon came out of work and was on her way back home, a bit early for Saturday that is. She soon saw Super Power Man and Mac in front of the bank and she saw her son was dressed as a superhero sidekick.

"Mom?!" Mac gasped.

"Hello, Mac," Grace smiled. "I'm coming home early today."

"That's, uh, great news." Mac smiled nervously.

"I think we should have a little Mom/Son time together." Grace suggested.

"Uh, sure, Mom." Mac replied.

"But first, why are you wearing a costume?" Grace asked him.

"Um... I'm playing 'Superhero'?" Mac replied.

"A bit late for Halloween, aren't you?" Grace remarked.

"Actually, he's got something to tell you." Super Power Man told her.

"I do?" Mac asked.

Super Power Man gave him a look.

"Oh, uh, right..." Mac said sheepishly. "Uh, Mom... I'm sorry I've kept this hidden from you, but I was afraid."

"I know, Mac." Grace said.

"So... You're not mad?" Mac asked.

"Well, I am a little upset that you didn't tell me, but I'm not mad." Grace smiled to her younger son.

"Whew," Mac smiled back. "But, um, that's not the only thing I have to tell you."

"Come on, let's walk and talk." Grace said.

Mac and Grace soon walked home down the street together.

"Mom... I know you told me to get rid of Bloo..." Mac sighed. "I'm sorry... I just couldn't go without seeing him all the time. We're best friends!"

"Yes, you do have a hard time making friends with other kids your own age sometimes." Grace had to admit.

"And when we heard about Foster's, we thought that it would be the perfect solution to our problem," Mac said. "Only there was one problem."

"Is that right?" Grace asked.

"Yeah..." Mac sighed. "We found out that Foster's was a foster home and not a boarding house, so I had to come over every day after school to make sure no one would ever adopt Bloo and take him away from me forever. Terrance found out later and tried to keep me from seeing Bloo by teaming up with Duchess who was jealous and mad at him for a rich family wanting to adopt him instead of her."

"This Duchess must have been horrible then." Grace said.

"She really is," Mac said. "She's a spoiled, self-obsessed, obnoxious brat and thinks she's the best person in the whole house. She even tried to get Bloo killed by an Extremeasaur. Uh, they're imaginary friends created by evil teenagers that need to be locked up. Sometimes they get loose in town, and Frankie and the others have to stop them... They stopped one not too long ago, and that's when we met Imaginary Man."

"I know about him, and I'm guessing Imaginary Man might be the reason why you're wearing that sidekick outfit." Grace said.

"...Were we on TV or something?" Mac asked.

"You know, it's a funny story," Grace replied as she took out her keys to unlock the door and come inside with him. "You see, when I was around your age, I had two of the best friends in my life: Lucy and Scott. We all hung out with our imaginary friends and had fun altogether, and Scott was the one who created Imaginary Man and Lucy created Nemesis."

"What was your imaginary friend's name, Mom?" Mac asked.

"Oh... That felt like such a long time ago..." Grace replied as she stopped to think it over. "I believe I named her Starshine, and she was a unicorn with wings... I used to fly her to school sometimes even though some kids made fun of me for having an imaginary friend."

"Wait, did you say Starshine?" Super Power Man asked Grace.

"Huh? Oh, yes," Grace said. "I used to watch pony cartoons all the time when I was a little girl."

"Starshine is at Foster's with the other imaginary pegasi and alicorns." Super Power Man said.

"What's an... Alicorn...?" Grace asked.

"It's a unicorn with wings or a pegasus with a horn," Super Power Man explained. "Just thought you should know since you created one."

"Oh... Well... Back in my day, we didn't have a name for it." Grace smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright," Super Power Man smiled back before shaking his head. "Anyways, we're getting off topic."

"Um... Yes..." Grace said. "I'm sorry I made you send Bloo away, Mac. Um... If you want... Maybe we could move back in if he really means that much to you? He could maybe you two could play with that new girl across the hall and her imaginary friend, Cheese and Louise."

"We kinda already met them," Mac said. "And they're, um, interesting."

"That's a story for another day." Super Power Man said.

"Hmm... I'd hate to take Bloo away from Foster's since he loves it so much, but I'm so glad you understand, Mom." Mac said as he looked relieved that his mother now knew his biggest secret.

"Now about the reason why you're wearing that sidekick outfit." Grace said.

"...Imaginary Man and I began to have fun," Mac said. "I guess I made him think of his old kid, so he asked for me to be his sidekick... And I said 'yes'."

"That does sound nice." Grace said.

"Tell her what happened today." Super Power Man told Mac.

Mac looked over and soon sat down with his mother on the couch to talk things over now that they were finally talking to each other about imaginary friends and what the boy had been through lately after being forced to give up Bloo for adoption, and finally told her what he said to Bloo recently.

"Oh..." Grace sighed as that was not very nice. "Malcolm Douglas Snyder, that was very rude."

"I know, Mom, I'm sorry..." Mac frowned, a bit nervous once his full name was said like that. "I guess I just got caught up in the excitement of being a superhero like Imaginary Man."

"Seems like it." Grace said firmly.

Mac winced a bit. "I'm gonna say sorry to Bloo the next time I see him."

"I hope so." Grace said.

"I hope he listens..." Mac replied. "Bloo can be tough to deal with sometimes."

"Don't you think I know, especially with those times he'd try to plan a surprise party on you?" Grace groaned slightly.

"Oh, Mom, that was just the worst!" Mac cried out from the times Bloo did that.

"I know." Grace sighed.

Mac and Grace looked to each other before they soon shared a hug with each other. Super Power Man smiled at this scene before leaving.

"You going?" Grace asked.

"I better get back to Foster's before dinner," Super Power Man smiled. "I promised I'd help out Frankie."

"You really like her, huh?" Grace smiled back.

"Oh, well, of course," Super Power Man said. "I've been close with her since the day I first came to Foster's."

"That's so sweet." Grace smiled.

"Uh, yeah... Anyway... I'll see you guys later." Super Power Man blushed, thinking about Frankie, and soon went off to go back to his home.

Grace smiled while Mac seemed to chuckle like he knew something.

* * *

**_The next day..._**

Casper pouted a bit, thinking about his girl troubles again.

"Girl problems, huh?" Atticus asked.

"It's just... Kat and Wendy..." Casper said. "I don't know what to do."

"Wasn't there also that one girl that had five siblings?" Yoyo asked.

Casper groaned as that made him feel worse.

"Whoops." Yoyo said.

"Nice going." Doc Croc sighed.

"Well, Casper, heartbreak is hard, but once you let out your feelings, I'm sure Jamie and Kat will understand." Atticus advised like a kind big brother.

"I hope so..." Casper sighed.

"Man, who knew Casper was a ladies man?" Yoyo smirked.

Doc Croc simply smacked Yoyo on the back of the head as that wasn't helpful.

"Ow! Hey!" Yoyo complained.

"I guess Jamie understands we should just be friends though after I saved her life and the quintuplets' lives after she realized she liked being a big sister, even if she has to take care of five babies a lot." Casper said.

"That is a very important lesson to learn." Atticus nodded.

"I just can't believe I nearly erased all of them out of existence..." Casper frowned.

"Well, don't worry about the girls, an answer will come to you soon," Atticus smiled. "I think Wendy really likes you though."

"And I really like her too." Casper said.

Atticus smiled to him. "What does that tell you?"

Casper sighed. "I hope if I ever see Kat again, it isn't messy."

"Okay, other than that." Yoyo said.

"Come on, buddy, let's go visit Foster's," Atticus comforted. "It'll cheer you up."

"Yeah." Casper smiled.

Atticus smiled back as he walked with Casper down to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Mac was at the house, but felt confused as the others told them that they hadn't seen Bloo in a while.

"Hey, Mac." Mo greeted.

"Oh, hey, guys," Mac said. "You wouldn't have happened to see Bloo, would you?"

"No. Why?" Atticus asked.

"No one's seem to have seen him since yesterday," Mac frowned. "I came to apologize for kind of abandoning him for Imaginary Man."

"Weird... I thought he'd be with you." Cherry replied.

"Hmm... Let's look around Foster's." Mo said.

Everyone soon went to look around for Bloo. Cherry looked around and soon went into the elevator with a smirk, waving as everyone else now had to take the stairs.

"Oh, come on!" Casper complained.

"Bye, guys." Cherry laughed.

Casper rolled his eyes and soon went off.

* * *

However, we soon go back to Bloo, Nemesis, and Nega Power Man as they watched Imaginary Man on the news. Bloo growled as he tried to break the TV with the remote control, but it wouldn't break.

"Are you done yet?" Nega Power Man asked him, unimpressed.

"When is the time that we will be rid of those lousy, no good, do gooders once and for all?" Bloo ranted as he paced around the room while Nemesis filed her nails. "When do we start doing evil against their heroic deeds?!"

"Well, you know, I came up with this really cute plan using glitter and some kitty cats!" Nemesis smiled.

"Enough! It's time we take this more seriously." Nega Power Man smirked.

"Nega Power Man is right!" Bloo added sharply. "No more cute! No more adorable and sweet and precious! Such direction is not in the eradication of our foes! Your plans are no longer acceptable! I will no longer accept your plans, and from now on, we will go forward with the plans Nega Power Man and I will plan, and the ones we plan on planning!"

"Fine... Then what's your stupid plan?" Nemesis replied.

"A plan that can not, will not, shall not FAIL!" Bloo proclaimed.

"I have a plan too a plan that involves kidnapping a certain boy that Imaginary Man had made his new sidekick." Nega Power Man smirked, referring to Mac involved in his plan.

"That sounds very juicy." Nemesis had to admit as she smirked back to him.

Nega Power Man soon began to explain his plan to them. Eduardo smiled as he continued to eat his cereal while watching them.

"What are you waiting for?!" Nega Power Man asked.

"I... I dunno... Something amazing, I guess?" Eduardo replied.

"You couldn't find anything interesting to watch on TV, right?" Nega Power Man guessed.

"Nope." Eduardo smiled.

"Well, get used to watching us," Nega Power Man said. "Imaginary Man is going to surrender to all of us!"

"Bloo!" Mac's voice called out.

Bloo glanced over.

"Don't pay attention to him... You have us now." Nega Power Man told Bloo.

"Bloo, I'm sorry!" Mac's voice called out.

"Mac?" Bloo wondered.

"Don't listen to him!" Nemesis told Bloo, trying to make him tune out Mac. "He's just using you!"

"Bloo, I'm so sorry; I never should have never talked to you the way I did yesterday! You're my best friend!" Mac's voice called out.

"He... He said sorry... We're friends..." Bloo said.

"NO!" Nega Power Man told him. "Fight his words!"

Unfortunately for Nega Power Man, Bloo took off his super villain outfit and took off after Mac.

"STOP! I COMMAND YOU!" Nega Power Man growled. "How did he give in so easily?!"

* * *

"Mac? Mac!" Bloo called out as he went to look for Mac.

"Bloo!" Mac smiled as he came out from a corner.

"Mac!" Bloo smiled back.

The two soon ran up to each other and came into a hug.

* * *

"Now what?" Nemesis asked Nega Power Man.

"I have another plan and it involves you." Nega Power Man told her.

"Oh?" Nemesis replied.

"First we'll need lots and lots of petunias." Nega Power Man smirked.

"Ooh..." Nemesis smirked back. "It would be impossible for Imaginary Man to pass through that, now wouldn't it? Do we still kidnap the boy? I believe tomorrow is a school day..."

"Oh, yes, we do." Nega Power Man smirked about kidnapping Mac.

"Then I say we make a stop by the school and pick a certain child up from his busy day in school." Nemesis smirked back.

"Perfect." Nega Power Man smirked back.

"Such a shame Lord Uniscorn left so soon." Nemesis said.

"It's his loss, my dear," Nega Power Man told her, holding her face a little. "I shall never leave your side on the other hand."

"Well, thank you." Nemesis blushed.

Nega Power Man smirked to her, though it was light as they spent time together. Nega Power Man and Nemesis soon went off to collect the petunias. They seemed to get along very closely, even closer than most allies working together.

* * *

**_Back in Foster's..._**

"I'll make it all up to you, Bloo, starting tomorrow," Mac smiled. "After school of course."

"Gosh, thanks, Mac," Bloo smiled back. "You're the best."

"Anything for my best friend." Mac smiled back.

Mac and Bloo soon hugged each other as they were friends again.

"Ah... Now that's more like it." Super Power Man smiled to that.

"Yeah." Casper added.

"I love a happy ending." World smiled, though this was far from the end.

* * *

**_The next day..._**

It seemed to be a typical day for everyone so far. Atticus, Cherry, and Mo stared at the clock as they waited for it to be 3:00 so that they could get out of school. Cherry looked around and soon secretly took out her magic wand to mess with the clock. Atticus saw that and shook his head to his best friend.

"But... But... But... But... But..." Cherry said.

Atticus still kept on shaking his head.

"But!" Cherry said.

"Shh~..." Atticus told her.

Cherry soon groaned as she hit her head on her desk. The minute hand seemed to be stuck at 2:59, driving Cherry crazy. Eventually though, the bell finally rang for 3:00, and the students ran out of the classroom, nearly making their teacher stumble and fall on the floor due to their running to end their school day.

"Freedom!" Cherry cheered.

Atticus playfully rolled his eyes.

"Ooh... I could use an after school snack." Cherry said as she held onto her stomach.

"That sounds nice." Mo said.

"All right, we'll pick up a little something before we go to Foster's." Atticus said as he went to his car.

"Shotgun." Cherry said as she went to sit up front with him.

"Fine." Mo and Patch shrugged.

Cherry smirked as she sat up in front while they sat in the back.

"So, Atticus, is Nega Power Man your imaginary friend too or what?" Cherry asked. "I'm not sure if I recognize him from when we were kids."

"I think he was created by that jerk we stood up to when we were kids." Atticus told her.

"That makes sense," Cherry replied. "I didn't think _you_ created him."

* * *

They soon saw Imaginary Man flying by as he was on his way to the elementary school to pick up Mac from school, but when the school bell rang from Mac's school and after all the students left the school, Mac didn't seem to come out. The school buses soon rode off with the other kids as they came out of school.

"Mac Attack!" Imaginary Man frowned and soon flew away from the school, going to look for the young boy.

"Something's wrong." Atticus said.

"Then we have to go now!" Patch said.

"Now?" Cherry complained.

"Yes, now." Mo told her.

They soon left and went down to Foster's which had been changed.

"My eyes!" Cherry shrieked. "The horror! THE HORROR!"

"Mine too!" Mo yelped.

They soon saw the Foster's mansion which had been painted pink all over.

"Nemesis is here." Atticus said.

"What're we gonna do, have a superhero battle?" Cherry asked.

"Hmm..." Atticus, Mo, and Patch paused in thought.

"I was joking!" Cherry told them.

Unfortunately for her, that is what would happen.

"Fine..." Cherry said before ripping off her clothes. "This looks like a job for-" she then had wide eyes and blushed, covering herself as she forgot to wear her superhero costume under her clothes. "Uh,... Go on without me... I'll be right there..."

* * *

Atticus, Mo, and Patch soon began run into Foster's.

"Nemesis!" Imaginary Man glared, punching the doors open and off of the house.

Coco, Frankie, Super Power Man, Mr. Herriman, and Wilt yelled out from that.

"Jeez, knock much?" Frankie remarked.

"Guys, have you seen Mac?" Mo asked them.

"Shouldn't he be getting out of school by now?" Frankie replied.

"He's been kidnapped and we think it's Nemesis that kidnapped him and might be hiding him somewhere in one of these rooms." Patch told them.

"Hmm... We haven't seen him, but that does make sense." Frankie had to admit.

"I'll help you guys with the search." Super Power Man told Atticus and the others.

"I gotta do some laundry, let me know what happens." Frankie said.

"Sure, Frankie." Super Power Man smiled.

Atticus and the others soon rushed off to find Mac. While doing that, they soon turned into their superhero alter egos to help Imaginary Man find Mac.

"Mac Attack! Mac Attack!" Imaginary Man called out as they looked almost everywhere. "MAC ATTACK!"

"He and Azul are in there." Eduardo pointed out while eating his cereal.

"Who's Azul?" Mo dressed as Nature Girl asked.

"He means Bloo," Super Power Man said. "Azul is Spanish for 'blue'."

"Oh, okay." Mo replied.

"Well, gang, it looks like we gotta go in there," Atticus said, getting ready as Saiyaman. "Should we wait for Lady Gothika?"

"How long will it take her to be ready?" Mo asked.

"Waaait!" Cherry's voice called out.

"Oh, there she is." Mo said.

Cherry soon rushed over and crossed her arms to look as grim and serious as Batman.

"Alright, now should we go in?" Atticus asked.

"Break down the door." Patch smirked.

* * *

They soon did just that. They soon came into the room like Eduardo said that Mac and Bloo would be inside of. Eduardo continued to eat his cereal as he watched the others like he was watching a Saturday morning superhero cartoon.

"Mac Attack, are you all right?" Imaginary Man asked as he helped Mac and Bloo.

"It's a trap!" Mac told him as petunias fell down the laundry chute, covering Imaginary Man instantly.

"Imaginary Man!" The group panicked.

Mac and Bloo grunted as they were tied up in the chairs that fell over by the flower pile.

"Is he...?" Bloo asked.

"I don't think so, but it looks pretty bad." Mac frowned.

Super Power Man soon rushed to try and save Imaginary Man while the others handled Mac and Bloo while also watching out for Nemesis and Nega Power Man.

"Hello, SPM." Nega Power Man smirked.

"Hello, Nega Power Man." Super Power Man replied, sounding very uninterested and annoyed with his arch enemy.

"You like our trap for your super friend?" Nega Power Man smirked at him.

"Not funny, jerk!" Super Power Man glared.

"Maybe you should join the dark side..." Nega Power Man smirked. "Maybe you're better off as such a lifestyle."

"What makes you think I would join you? You're insane!" Super Power Man glared.

"But Super Power Man, I am your father!" Nega Power Man replied.

"...What?" Lady Gothika deadpanned.

"Really? The Darth Vader impersonation thing?" Mo asked, unimpressed.

"Who do you think you are?" Lady Gothika added.

Nega Power Man soon stomped the floor, making the girls fall over onto the floor from the shattering stomp.

"He was definitely created by that jerk." Saiyaman glared.

"Ah... It's been a while since I last saw you..." Nega Power Man said to him.

"Hey, Nega Power Man, how's Bone?" Saiyaman replied. "I don't see you two hanging around anymore."

"Moved away from his new parents." Nega Power Man glared.

"Guess he must have moved on." Saiya Dog said.

"But that's not going to stop me going up against you and your friends, Nancy Boy Fudo." Nega Power Man snarled.

"Where's Nemesis?" Nature Girl asked as she looked around.

"Oh, it appears you're wanted, my dear." Nega Power Man smirked.

"Dear? Oh, God, are you two a couple now?" Lady Gothika groaned. "I get sick enough to my stomach whenever female villains flirt with Batman..."

"You called, darling?" Nemesis smirked at Nega Power Man as she walked out.

"Should've known you two would team up sooner or later." Saiyaman glared.

Saiya Dog soon began to free Mac and Bloo. Nemesis soon fired flowers at the others.

"Ugh! Stop! My Spring allergies!" Cherry cried out.

Atticus soon blocked the flowers from reaching Cherry anymore.

"Thank you." Cherry said.

"What're friends for?" Atticus replied.

"Yeah, but who's gonna protect you from ME?!" Nega Power Man grinned, punching Atticus in the face.

Atticus was soon sent flying before getting caught by his imaginary friend.

Super Power Man smiled before glaring at him. "Leave him out of this, Nega Power Man, it's me you want!" he then snapped at his arch enemy.

"How right you are." Nega Power Man glared back as he flew straight at Super Power Man.

Super Power Man would've ducked, but he soon got punched in the face against his enemy, but he wouldn't let that keep him down as he began to fight him right back. Mac and Bloo soon went with Cherry and Mo to safety since this would be a bit violent. Patch soon ran up and began to pull on Nemesis's hair.

"Get off of me, you filthy mongrel!" Nemesis glared at Patch.

"Never!" Patch told her as he kept pulling on her hair.

Nemesis glared as she tried to fight Patch back. Patch growled while tugging very hard like he was pulling on rope.

Imaginary Man soon zipped over, shoving Patch over and holding onto Nemesis, a bit protectively. "Nobody pulls my Nemesister's hair but me!" he then glared to Patch.

"Neme_sister_?!" Patch and the others who didn't know asked out of confusion and shock.

"Whoa... I didn't see that coming." Eduardo commented.

"Who knew?" Patch shrugged to the others.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Meanwhile in Mr. Herriman's office..._**

"I can't believe you've found them after all these years." A woman smiled to the imaginary rabbit friend.

"It's amazing," The man added. "I mean, I imagined Imaginary Man back when I was 9-years-old, and my sister here made Nemesister just to bug us."

"Yes, yes, sibling rivalry and whatnot," Mr. Herriman replied. "We hear that story quite often. Now, are you quite sure you want them back after all this time?"

"Absolutely, my son would just love a superhero imaginary friend; he's going to love Imaginary Man." The woman smiled.

"And my little daughter is all about things pink and rainbows," The man added. "I think Nemesister is a perfect fit with her."

"We'll be like one big happy family again!" The woman beamed.

"I'm so glad Grace told us that you found our imaginary friends." The man smiled at Mr. Herriman.

"Ah, yes, very well, just sign here and here, and they're all yours." Mr. Herriman said, handing the adoption papers over.

The two adult siblings smiled before signing the forms together.

* * *

Outside the house, a cute little girl was collecting flowers from a bush until she got hit by a Frisbee in the back of her head. "Ow!" The little girl complained before seeing a little boy laughing before she threw mud at his face.

"Hey!" The little boy glared.

"You threw that at my head on purpose, you creep!" The little girl glared back.

"It's not my fault you can't catch, you big, dumb girl!" The little boy retorted.

"Halt citizens!" Imaginary Man and Nemesis called out as they landed in front of the two kids.

The two kids looked over.

"That's no way to treat your sister!" Imaginary Man glared.

"Or your brother!" Nemesis added with a smirk.

"Uh... We're cousins." The boy replied.

"Even so, that's not proper behavior." Imaginary Man said.

* * *

The others soon came looking for Imaginary Man and Nemesis as they seemed to just up and leave them in the laundry room.

"Yeah! This is!" Nemesis smirked, shooting a rainbow at the young boy.

The boy yelped and then the girl ran towards Nemesis in excitement.

"That's my girl." Nega Power Man smirked.

"Why, you-" Imaginary Man glared, flying over as he saved the boy and soon shot mashed potatoes at Nemesis and the little girl.

"Augh! My hair!" Nemesis and the little girl cried out.

"And they're off." Atticus said.

Mac and Bloo were soon finally getting their tree-house put together.

"And so, once again, the day is saved-" Bloo began.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Cherry wondered.

"Right, sidekick?" Bloo then continued to Mac.

"Sidekick? _I'm_ not _your_ sidekick, you're _my_ sidekick." Mac told Bloo.

"Pfft! You wish." Bloo crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Mac soon glared and tackled his imaginary friend.

"Hm... I wonder what else is on?" Eduardo muttered as he ate his cereal.

"Well, that certainly was interesting." Cherry said.

"Tell me about it," Atticus said. "Superhero episode."

"I know you enjoyed it." Cherry smirked.

"Yeah, I kinda did." Atticus nodded.

"Nice costumes even if you can't match the real thing, but aren't you guys too old to pretend to be superheros?" The little boy asked.

"Pretend?!" Cherry glared.

"Yeah, nice try, but you guys don't look anything like the real Lady Gothika, Saiyaman, Saiya Dog, and Nature Girl." The little girl commented.

"Why, you little-" Cherry started.

"Oh! Uh... Heh, don't worry, we'll work on it," Atticus smiled bashfully, covering Cherry's mouth. "Superheros aren't just for little kids though."

"He's right." Super Power Man nodded.

The kids shrugged as they went off with Imaginary Man and Nemesis, deciding to keep the two as their own imaginary friends.

"Wow! Cool tree-house!" The boy smiled.

"It sure is." Patch nodded.

Mac and Bloo soon came out.

"Is this like your Fortress of Solitude?" The boy asked.

"Uh... Well... It's mostly something I did for fun with Bloo." Mac smiled.

"Yep." Bloo nodded.

"Mind if I come in?" The boy asked.

"No way, kid!" Bloo glared. "This is a Mac and me only thing!"

"Bloo..." Mac scolded. "Come on in! Uh... What's your name?"

"My name's Lee." The boy smiled.

"Nice to meet ya, Lee." Mac smiled back.

Bloo looked annoyed that Mac made a new friend as he soon joined them in the tree-house.

"Gotta get away from Cynthia." Lee said.

"Your sister?" Mac guessed.

"Cousin." Lee corrected.

"She must be annoying." Bloo said.

"She really is," Lee rolled her eyes. "Especially with the flowers, the rainbows, and the ponies."

"Ugh!" Bloo groaned.

"Well, Imaginary Man, it looks like you have a new sidekick after all." Super Power Man smiled to Imaginary Man.

"Yes, Super Power Man, I believe I do." Imaginary Man smiled back.

"I wonder how Grace found out about Foster's?" Mo said.

"Yeah... It's a curious question..." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, it's almost like she knew all along or one of us or two of us told her about Foster's." Patch said.

"Yeah..." Cherry replied.

"Cherry?" Patch asked.

"Okay, it's a long story, but bottom line, Mac's mother is cool with him coming to Foster's, though I'm sure Terrance is trying to get his little brother in trouble." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"And where Terrance will fail." Mo smirked.

"Uh-huh!" The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

World soon came to join the others in the tree-house as things were wrapping up nicely back in Foster's as it should had been, especially with Imaginary Man and Nemesis reunited with their creators, but were going to be the imaginary friends of their children, and where Nega Power Man was going to make sure to stay in touch with Nemesis.

"It was a nice ride down the road, Nega Power Man... We'll be in touch." Nemesis said.

"I really hope so." Nega Power Man smiled to her.

"We sure will." Nemesis smiled back.

The two soon shared a hug with each other.

"Are they a thing now?" Cherry asked.

"I guess they are." Super Power Man said to her.

"Huh, did not see that coming." Patch said.

"I have no other words..." Cherry said before walking off. "What's next, Lex Luthor and the Joker come help the Justice League?"

"Yeah, like that will ever happen." Atticus said.

They soon left Foster's.

"You guys coming back soon?" World asked.

"Of course we are," Atticus smiled. "See you around, World. Take good care of the house."

"I will." World smiled back.

* * *

The others smiled to him as they went home for the day after another misadventure in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

"That sure was interesting." Atticus said.

"Yeah, not a typical visit," Cherry replied. "I kinda liked that toy chest that World sent us to."

"That was nice, but I could use a break right now." Mo said.

"Same here." Atticus said.

"You don't think there's a chance we could visit the Supernatural Spa, do you?" Cherry asked, almost too hopeful.

"Maybe." Mo said.

They soon left after they finished yet another misadventure, and it seemed like Mac had some new friends to play with who weren't imaginary, and where that made Grace smile as this was good news.

The End


End file.
